Enter The Partner
by Neo-Crystalwell
Summary: After a recent break up, Ben is trying to focus on the whole Hero business so he can put his heart back together. What happens to him when he bumps into a tiny girl and finds that she is one of the most deadliest Plumbers in the Galaxy? Is she as she appears or is she something much more? Rated M for later Chapters and for my Main OC's vocabulary! Enjoy the show!
1. Info

Enter The Plumber Info and Characters

* * *

**Plot:** What if Peridot and Ben were roughly the same age and what if said girl was saddled with a partner? A universally naïve Partner?

* * *

**Main Character(s):**

**Ben Tennyson:** Still Cocky, arrogant and immature...Ben gets full of himself and loves attention from others. This attitude makes Ben look dumb and obnoxious and gains scorn from Gwen and Kevin, it's part of the reason why Azmuth doesn't get along with him and often then not, argues with said 16 year old hero each time they met. Under this insecurity safety blanket, Ben does this in fear of the situations surrounding him, be it tense missions and or Social interactions. Ben has a large heart and does a lot of decisions based around saving and adding those in need. Occasionally acting to heart then duty, dealing with the aftermath later. He has leadership skills and does know when to step it up should it be needed. Finding out that he was going to school with one of the most dangerous and craziest Plumbers with a reputation almost as large as his own was just the start of his Semaphore year of High School. He found out that he had to share patrol with her, something she and Ben are against. Ben finds out rather quickly that Peridot doesn't like him and he doesn't like her, hating the fact that she never has anything nice to say and or ignores him completely and choosing to talk to Rook. He comments that her Partner was too nice and gentle and Peridot would end up killing her on purpose, seeing Peridot as nothing more then a crude, crazy, nerdy midget. He goes out of his way to be nice to her but is usually met with a knock and or sarcasm. Will he get thought to her or is he wasting his time? Oh, and his favorite food is Chili fries...He hates Milk.(This is for this arc only.)

**Blonko Rook:** Everything Ben is not: Polite, Formal and Stoic. Many are put off at just how polite and respectful he is despite being 17 years of age(Rook is a little older in Ben, he's either 19, 18 and or 17). Seeing as he is the brainer of the two, it's not uncommon to see a lot of the smarter Characters talk to him before talking to Ben. At first, he treated Ben as a superior, calling him sir most of the time. Now? Rook sees himself as the one to save Ben almost everytime and sees him as a friend, Ben still impresses his partner on occasion. His problems now? Not understanding Earth sayings and dealing with a vast majority of girls infatuating over him! While he was a catch with the local girls back home, on Earth, many aliens and humans fall for him at first meet. Rook doesn't know how to deal with all of it and often doesn't realize that he encourage this behavior by being nice, causing Ben to try and rescue him. The only weakness on him really is that he can't handle hot temperatures due to his fur. He was surprise to find out that the Devil Plumber was his age, his only comment was that she was much smaller and younger then he thought given her description, expressing to her honestly that he was expecting a woman in her 30's. He wonders why she hates Ben so much and why she ignores him, only to be reminded seconds later on why. Peridot's partner seems to share Rook's awkwardness and seems to even more naïve then he, he doesn't leave her alone and often talks to her to protect her. He not aware that Bicha has a crush on him, nor does it seem that she is in a rush to tell him. Will it always be one sided or does Rook have another shot at a relationship? Almost forgot, he loves salads(This arc only) and hates Chili fries.

**Peridot Shard:** Meet Peridot Shard: The excessively Violent Tomboyish kid sister of one Tetrax Shard. Short Tempered, sarcastic and sometimes just downright vulgar and mean, this girl is anything but boring. She learned a long time ago that the universe was just unfair and treats all those around her just as, refusing to work with anyone. J.B. tires of her lone wolf and loose cannon tactics decides to give the girl a partner that can balance her out and open her up, unaware that Bicha Dacari was chosen for said girl. Known widely by her Nickname, The Devil Plumber, she shows many on why she was given that name. She isn't afraid to break a few bones and heal them up again, repeating this process as many times as needed or until she gets the info she wants. She has zero tolerance for perverts, idiots and racists, act like any of these in front of her and she'll punch the taste out of your mouth without a second thought. The last thing she wanted to start her year off was sharing a school schedule with the one person she disliked the most: Ben Tennyson. Finding out that she had a partner AND share patrols with said boy? She let everyone hear within a good 15 mile radius of what she thought about it! Peridot is a gifted fighter, knowing her way around daggers should her wire rings fail her. She is 1/5 Appoplexian, Petrosapien, Healodite, Galvan and Megawatt, her mixed blood has given her a lot of benefits. The 20% of Healodite allows her to recover her injuries every 5 ticks of the clock and allows her to change her appearance in anything she deems useful, mostly opting to use her four part of blood for fights to psyche out enemies. But with give, there is take. Her Mana and electricity are one and if she runs out, she cannot move and must recover. Will she learn to chill out or is everyone asking for the impossible? Ahh, right...She loves white pizza with lots of garlic powder on it and she hates Eggs.

**Bicha Dacari:** Soft-spoken, polite, fragile...Everything Peridot just seems unable to be, many flock to this delicate dove because she's easier to talk to then Peridot. Not just a Fresh Graduate but she is also one of the few immigrant aliens from her Planet, a class one world or closed planet just becoming second. Her innocence and cute looks get this poor girl into a lot of trouble and she doesn't even know it, cuing anyone with a conscious and even a shred of dignity to save the poor girl, her rescuer being her partner half of the time. This girl didn't expect the Devil Plumber as her partner and she really doesn't know how to deal with the girl, Peridot barks at her most of the time. She is quite sensitive about her appearance, finding time to fix herself any chance she has. She finds common ground with Rook then Ben even though she is 15 years old, developing a crush on him but does not want to burden him as girls rush over to him and bother him, she feels that someone as wonderful as him deserve someone better then young and uninteresting her. Bicha's specialty is guns, having three sets on herself at all times...Close range, mid range and long range. her eyes are between Terrance Curtis' and Rook's eyes, Rook ranking the highest in accuracy. The guns themselves are rather heavy for a thin girl like Bicha, even her close range guns are hard to lug around and draw! Another problem being that her guns overheat if she uses them continuously without breaking, they are older models and are prone to overheating quite often. The third and probably the most dangerous weakness that Bicha fears happening is changing bullets, she has many sometimes uses the wrong one since she can't keep track of them all very well in a fight! Will this awkward wall flower fit in or will she be a fish out of water so to speak? Oopsie, I should mention this...Bicha loves Jam and hates Marshmallows (She is allergic to it and will swell up like crazy just looking at one!).

* * *

**Assisting Character(s):**

**Jonathan Barker Strings:** J.B. for short, you won't find a more fatherly guy nor more patient! Being a very important background Plumber and a Manager to many talented Aliens and humans, it's not hard to see why J.B. is called in to rein in strong Plumbers and act as the voice of reason and order. Being one of the very few who can stand up to Peridot and even go farther and try to give the girl sound advice while managing to show backbone to her, Peridot does talk back but she does what he asks of her afterwards, showing that she has some respect for him. Even though he is Cerebrocrustacean, he is considered to be rather easy to talk to. Clocking in at 41 years old, he has proven that just having a brain and just generating electricity can get you anywhere if you use it the right ways. Even though he is respectful, patient as well as diligent, he has his limits. He is very susceptible to having crippling migraines, sometimes he has to take shelter in a dark place somewhere and many must whisper as to not agitate his migraine any farther. His famous golden ears have also become a weak point, usually leading to his migraines or at least 25% of them, his son and wife state that 75% of the causes is stress. He loves his tea and his scones with jam but he isn't a fan of fish and chips(That has a lot to do with him being a crab...).

**Edward Strings:** Most call him Eddy for short as he hates it, only letting his Mom and Dad call him that. He is the son of J.B. and the one who will take over for his Father once he retires, both as a Plumber and as a Manager. For now, 19 year old Eddy is a rapper and is a talent under his Father's name. Dating the beautiful 24 year old wonderful baker, Bell Frost and gaining reputation for his name in the rap culture and the Plumber system, Eddy's got his work cut out for him! Eddy however is much younger and is only half Cerebrocrustacean, the other half is Arachnichimp. His webs aren't just deadly but they are also laced with electricity, he is a natural acrobat is rather quick while either air born or on the ground. While he is quite wise, serious and able to show effort, he has a ways to go. Eddy can be foiled by his own webs, susceptible to scary migraines thanks to his ears which are more toned due to receive the golden hearing from J.B. He is called on his father's behalf when it's an important mission and helps Ben and Co., he is buddies with Gregory Prime. His favorite food is strawberry tofu and his hated food is bananas(Considers it racist if anyone gives him one, don't give it to one!)

**Crystal Webster:** Meet the Angel that tamed the devil, Peridot's Mentor. Clocking in a 417 years of age, Crystal is in the small percentage of people whom do not fear Peridot. Feeling empathy for her as soon as she came to Earth. Understanding of Peridot's attitude with People due to having been there at her age 400 years back. She is dating for committed 400 years to one Shadow Scarlet, a fellow Plumber at her station. Power, flight, brains and the control of Ice thanks to her three way blood Of Necrofriggian, Loboran and Galvan...She taught Peridot the recipe for surviving out in this unforgiving and unjust place called the universe: Use the cards your were dealt and learn to play accordingly to survive. Her weapon of choice is the whip and her close second is her strong and powerful legs, she can howl but she rarely uses it and only does when dealing with sound weakened enemies. The Angel Plumber is not above weakness though, she is durable but she can be overwhelmed by full blooded Nercofriggians and Loborans. She admits that she was a lot like Peridot as a kid, if the world hated her, screw it. She loves a nice juicy steak and she hates beets(She's growls that it tastes like dirty water.).

**Fukona Medulla:** An old friend of Azmuth, Fukona's connection to Peridot is an interesting one(Secret for now). Fukona is an odd Galvan, she is of the 2% of Galvans whom chose to apply to fighting with themselves. Azmuth is praised for his great mind but Fukona is known far and wide by many fighters and is considered to be the Grand Master of all fighting styles in the Galaxy. Her I.Q. is only 400, she is considered an idiot on Galvan Prime and received scorn for it. Her bright red hair was the second reason she was and still is mistreated, she proves that size, gender and species mean nothing as anyone can be fighting material with good old fashion hard work. Her expertise is in fighting in all forms, weapons many would not even know how to use anymore she is proficient in. 1,745 years old and proves to be aggressive as she was at Ben and co. ages, she admits to having a few students, Crystal Webster being one of her favorites. Her greatest inventions are the Bedori cuffs and the Dori bracers, she testes her inventions on herself, if she can use them then ANYONE can use them. She makes custom ones as something of income for herself, all though she forgets to how much she has in bank due to being rather nomadic. But she's not invincible, she is still Galvan and is prone to ripping her skin rather easily, she can also be hurt easily when caught tired and she is still in danger with larger feral animals. She loves sherbet and hates coffee(bitter and she sees it as a crutch.)

**There will be others later on but I though I'd name some of the constant.**

* * *

**Rivals:**

**Gold Brooch: ** An old bully of Peridot's from Petropia, half human and half Petrosapien. She is popular, charming and graceful, she takes joy in seeing Peridot cry and struggle. She made her life hell and now she's back to do it again, to prove just how ugly and unwanted she really is. She has her sights set on Ben, seeing that she was half human. She hates that Peridot interferes and threatens her to leave him alone, seeing that she as a jealous little nothing. She is a rival and tries to sabotage her and Bicha anyway she can to better her chances.

**Rouka Shardera :** A local pretty girl from Bicha's world. She likes to take away everything and anything Bicha has, her betroths mostly due to her early development and she likes to brag about them in front of Bicha. Rouka is fixed on Rook and is geared on showing up Bicha and her runty partner, making her look better to him. She is partnered to Gold and collaborates on sabotaging her and Peridot, anything to show up that flat chested nothing! She and Gold team up with Niga and Ash to hand their rival to their respective loves.

**Ash Pegan:** Other then JT and Cash as Ben's bullies, Ash was third and arguably more of jerk now. He doesn't see Ben as anything special, he as much of loser as he was back in Elementary School and is out to show it. He is one of the very few boys that has taken a liking to Peridot and hates when Ben tries to talk to her, he will trip him and or make sure he screws up somehow to get Peridot to hate him. He's all human and sees Ben as a chump, knowing that he's nothing without that watch. He'll go as low as he can in order to get the dear tomboy to date him and Ben back into the class he was in to begin with!

**Nija Ro*Pronouced Night-a*:** A person that Rook tolerated as best as possible back home, not exactly happy when he heard he was in the Plumbers and on Earth. He despises Rook for his natural good looks, though he garters many girls himself. He wants to outdo Rook, knowing a great deal of things about said boy. He fell for sweet little Bicha, furious when he found that she had a crush on Rook and now wants to exact her from Rook. Nija's partner is Ash and it's not uncommon to see the duo one upping our boys and or teaming up with Rouka and Gold to gain favor, needless to say, Nija will have Bicha without question!

* * *

**Let's see how far I get with this Series...I think I might be asking for too much...I've done so many Humor and Romances...I really need to try other categories...Stay with me now folks, it's gonna be a long and fun ride!**


	2. First Impressions

**Chapter 1: **

**First Impressions-Enter The Devil Plumber!**

* * *

In Bellwood, we find a beautiful morning gracing the usually lively home front of Ben Tennyson. Our attention this gorgeous and picturesque dawn cycle is drawn to a house four down from the great Ben Tennyson's home. This is the home of the Smith Family, a normal and cute little family that many knew each member of it by first name alone! Mitchell Smith: A Teller at one of the many banks in Bellwood. A cheery fella and very doting to his daughters. Wears pinstriped shirts with ties to work and wears daddy attire on his off days and holidays. Nora Smith: A darling Waitress at one of the many eateries in Bellwood, despite looking so carefree, she is a caring Mother. Wears her uniform mostly and changes to mommy attire on days off and holidays, she just loves to gossip and talk with fellow Wives and Mothers. Nicole Smith: Mitch and Nora's first child, an odd girl with no regard for her swears. She is a local baby sitter despite her oddness, many see her sweetness when it comes to her baby sister. Wears nothing but jeans and rarely dresses up, Nora comments that Nicole's gonna be herself with no holds barred and she can't stop her. Honey Smith: Mitch and Nora's youngest, a year old now. Many wonder if she'll turn out like her big sister but watching her and said girl don't make it all that bad. Wears cute little dresses most of the time except for sleeping, then it's feetie pajamas. We catch them all eating breakfast together, Nora looked outside and beamed widely. "What a nice morning..." She said with a smile. We find her in her usual disguise, the one the Plumbers gave her when She and Mitch moved to Earth. Brown chestnut hair in a pretty updo with green eyes, in her pink and white uniform. She was a full Amperi alien, she wasn't ashamed of her looks after all but she was advised to. She looked back and smiled sweetly at her vision: Mitch was skimming though the paper that the paper man almost threw though the window, eating a bit of bacon. She watched Honey and Nicole, the 17 year old trying to feed the 1 year old. Mitch's disguise was dark brown hair and blue eyes with a scar on his left eye, wearing his blue pinstripes and his dark navy tie with black slacks. His true looks? He was half Petrosapien and half Amperi, an over "bedazzled" cerulean jellyfish like alien as Nicole stated once. Honey's disguise was a cute little girl with chestnut brown hair and green eyes, her actual looks were like her Father's color and but she a tinier form. The disguise for Nicole? A girl with dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. Her actual form? She was the only one that was wearing clothes, that wasn't part of the disguise! That's where the lie ends and the truth begins about this dear Family: Nicole is not really Mitch and Nora's daughter and Nicole is not her name at all.

Her real name was Peridot Shard, Mitch's cousin and Honey's second cousin. Mitch's actual family name was Shard before he moved to Earth, the plumbers gave him a new last name to blend in a bit easier. Peridot came along much later...She started living with them at age 12, rough 3 to 4 years before Honey was even a thought in their minds. She didn't want to be a burden to her Cousin and his wife, she opted to babysit neighborhood kids for pocket money. While she seemed very cold and direct, she liked kids and babies. She became a plumber once she got here, she was a full one as of last year and she had gained quite a reputation. One of the best and the most recommended as well as feared, tying with Ben on fame. Hers however was anything but positive, she was feared and hated with a passion. She was know far and wide as the Devil Plumber: a Plumber whom showed no mercy to anyone or anything, not even to her own people, if anything...She was harsher to them! The Devil Plumber is able to take deadly blows and pay them back to you, double or nothing! Peridot however never once boosted about her rep, she was just doing her job really was all! "Open up." Peridot asked gently. Honey opened her mouth, she fed her the baby food. Today breakfast was peach puree. Peridot made it for her so she could eat the natural stuff, Honey clapped and giggled. Peridot smiled, "Num num!" Honey giggled. Nora smiled, "That's right, you'll be 2 in December!" Nora cooed. Mitch sighed, tickling her tummy. Honey giggled and grabbed at his hand, "Your getting so big, sweetie..." He chuckled. Peridot looked at the clock, "Crap! I gotta go, thanks for breakfast. Bye, Honey." She said as she got up. Honey looked at her sadly, trying to reach at her. Peridot saw this and sighed, "Pewi no bye-bye..." She said sadly. The teen tapped her nose, "Don't worry, I'll come back. I gotta go to school though." She explained. Peridot walked out, she threw Mitch's keys at him. He grabbed them, "Quit leaving them on the floor, Mitch! I stepped on them this time!" Peridot added. Mitch and Nora cringed...Well, that explained her yell this morning! Nora picked up her daughter, it be at least an hour before she had to go. Thank goodness for Plumber approved sitters, Rosa was a darling young woman! Even if she was Spanish, she at least knew some English.

* * *

Peridot looked at her black bike, she loved this thing...So much freedom. Sigh...The second year of High school begins again. Three more years and she was out of here. She put her backpack on quick and hopped on the bike with just as much speed, she minded her speed on said bike. While many were coming out of the closet so to speak, Peridot was one of the few whom were content in their human I.D.s. Things were easier that way, she put her headphones on and spaced out a little. She zoomed by a few fellow classmates, making skirts flip right up. Meanwhile, we find Ben walking to school. The start of Sophomore year...He should be excited. He wasn't though. Why was obvious...Over the summer, he broke up with his girlfriend of 7 years...Karen Careshi. Karen was 19 years old...Only three years older then him. Every since that trip that they were on, she and Ben had been dating in secret to avoid hell from her fans and his. She was a singer now, making it so hard to spend time together. This was fine until...Kim, Myaxx and Eunice found a way to pull Taskusan(Ditto's real name) and the others trapped in the Omnitrix while leaving the samples of D.N.A intact. Karen was so confused, she loved Ben but her old feelings for Taskusan went up to the surface upon seeing him again. When the Omnitrix broke, some of Ben's aliens got out. Ditto got to know Karen and fell in love with her, once he was back in it, Ben and Karen fell for each other. The way the teen saw it, he was a rebound...Love or not, that's what he was. He decided to make the decision for Karen, knowing her to be two sweet and too nice hurt anyone. He broke it off with her so she could be with the one she fell in love with first, Karen cried. The sentence that killed and still was now:

_"I didn't and don't deserve you...I hope there's someone even nicer and better just for you, Ben. A person that's deserving of your golden heart..."_

Karen was an angel and no one could ask for anyone sweeter...He couldn't even drink smoothies for a good half of month! He'd be ok, right? After all, he was still young! He'd bounce back!...Right? He wasn't looking for anyone to date right now, he just wanted to be left alone right now. Girls just wouldn't leave the poor guy alone...It was cool for like 5 minutes and now it was starting to really bug him. He just wanted to be single for a while, was that so wrong? He let out a deep woeful sigh, he had to snap out of it. Even Rook saw that his partner and dear friend was shaken, doing his best to cheer him up. Once Ben unloaded to him as to why, Rook understood. Why? Rook willingly spilled the beans on his ex girlfriend back home. He didn't exactly bounce right back and still wasn't but he told Ben that he shouldn't give in as he had not. Ben smiled, Rook was really awkward at times but it was nice to see that he could prove to know more then him on certain things. Peridot was within the vicinity, it just was too perfect this morning, no hinges. However...One hinge took form of a neighborhood cat walking across the road, Peridot saw it and swerved to avoid hitting the poor thing. She sighed, her moment of relief didn't last though. She merely looked ahead and saw a boy's back in front of her and closing, she let out a scream and used her brakes in order to stop. Ben heard this shrilled scream and turned around, seeing a young girl gunning to him at full tilt! He let out a scream himself and was frozen at his ankles, unable to get out of the way!

"OH-" Ben started.

"FUCK!" Peridot finished.

The bike itself skidded to a stop, right before flicking the poor girl clean off the seat and handles. Peridot felt herself flung ahead and was unable to stop herself, being that it's was happening all to damn fast!

**WHAM!**

Peridot's head had rammed itself into Ben's head, forehead onto forehead. The two collided onto the ground, many kids gathered around. Many of Ben's fangirls saw this tiny wench onto their felled Adonis and were ready to crush her tiny skull in if the possible collision hadn't done so already! The short 17 year old got up first, pulling herself up while holding her head. While it was impossible to harm her head due to her diamond hard skull, she did get one whopper of a headache! She groaned, "Fucking cat...I could've been killed!" She growled. She looked down, she was worried now! Shit...She hit a human head on, literally! She had to check if she shattered his skull from impact and the fact that he was flat on his back didn't put her at ease! Diamond on Bone? Oh, she hoped he wasn't in a coma right now! She looked at him a bit more and groaned in annoyance, anyone but this kid! Great, just perfect...Now his fan base was gonna heckle her all year for this! She went over to him, she put her hands on his head, gently. She was actually healing him but to many this looked like she was in shock, she faked and shook her head. Good...His skull was a bit fractured but she fixed it and the bruising his brain took bouncing around in said head of his. "Hey!" She yelled while slapping at his cheek lightly. Ben let out a pained moan, getting up quickly. He soon regretted doing it as soon as he felt a throbbing headache assault him soon after. Whoa! That girl's head was hard as steel! He saw said girl next to him, he looked at her confusingly. She was even smaller looking next to him! Long wavy and curly dark brown hair in a ponytail high on her head, deep blue eyes hiding behind large round black glasses...A black shirt with small white press buttons, five from the looks of it. Dark blue jeans with what looked like long gold chain hanging on the right side. On her feet, black sneakers. On her left wrist, a small gold chain. The backpack was black and light green, a hiker's kind of backpack really...

"You ok, dumbass?" She asked. Ben blinked, dumbass? "Yeah, I'm ok...Just got a headache." He answered with a groan. She got up and sighed, "Well so do I but at least that's all we have. Later..." She said while fetching her bike. As she stood it up, Ben went up to her. "Hey, wait. You want me to walk you to the middle school?" He asked. Peridot growled, middle school? MIDDLE SCHOOL?! She turned and glared at him viciously, he flinched at that look. "Fuck off, watch twat. I can get to the HIGH school faster without being dragged down by an ass clay Nikhshlep." She said as she got on her bike and left. Ben blinked, wait...She was a high school student? Whoops...

* * *

Ben dodged the girls that wanted to walk with him to make sure the midget nerd didn't hurt him, he really wanted to be left alone. He saw the school, finally...As soon as he put his foot down onto the sidewalk, all of the girls in said school ran up to talk to him. Ben was crowded in a tsunami of estrogen without a paddle! Peridot got to the School herself and saw this display, rolling her eyes at it. Typical...The great Ben Tennyson was ALWAYS drawing girls to him, shallow show off...She wanted to avoid it at all costs, growing more disgusted by her own gender but the second. Some girl ran by Peridot, the keychain on her bag got loose and jammed into her spokes. This caused the poor girl to swerve and crash her bike into the sidewalk, Ben saw that. Peridot was crushed under her bike and her arm on the sidewalk, her face into the side of the concrete walkway. Ben tried to help her out but Peridot quickly smacked his hand away, "Back off, you've done enough, get the hell out of my sight and stay the fuck away from me!" She barked. He saw her nose bleeding, feeling bad that she got hurt. "At least let me take you to the Nurse's office..." he asked. Peridot grabbed at her kickstand and pulled it down, shoving the bike up and onto it. She got up and checked her glasses by taking them off, seeing no damage, she put them back on. "No. Just leave me the hell alone, I don't want anymore to do with you." She sneered as she walked her bike to her the bike bars. She pulled out her bike lock and then stormed to the front door, she gave the boy a glare and her middle finger before going into the school. She went into the girl's bathroom, she wiped up the blood. She growled, stupid boy...They were all stupid but he was by far the worst of them! Out of all Plumbers, she hated him the most. Not because he was human, even if he was alien, she'd hate him. It was because he was always showboating and fighting without before or after though, never mind the disregard to all the property damage. Sure, she left destruction in her wake as well but she at least volunteered to help out and clean up the mess. She found him useless as the watch was doing all the fighting for him, she read all reports on him and was not impressed in the slightest. He was considered the Plumber's poster boy and was given a chapter and a half in the Academy classes, which added to his ego. Figures...She left the bathroom and headed to class, Ms. Aldean was her homeroom Teacher. At least her social life somewhat improved, though many say she has no friends. Mina Parker, a human girl whom was Bellwood high school queen. She was dating Mike Barrel, she was rich, popular and beautiful. While she and Peridot were enemies last year, they were on better terms now. Mina became a Plumber and Peridot let it go, she does talk to Mina but it's nothing too personal.

Wes Prowl was in the class, Peridot growled and ignored him. Wes was about to say something until she went past him, scowling. He put his head down, Terry Curtis and Malachite Ring shook their heads at Wes. What did he expect? This is what you get for cheating, that and having your back, legs, arms and ribs broken. He was luckily that was all she did! Malachite sighed, he and Peridot dated after that but he broke up with her because she just couldn't let her guard down with him and he was done trying. Both relationships lasted for a half of the year, she was still talking to Malachite.

**"Nicole Smith to the Office, Nicole Smith to the office, thank you."**

Everyone "Ooooohed" at her, Peridot got up and took her bag. She groaned, what did the Principal want with her now?

* * *

She got to the office, the woman at the desk pointed to the door and smiled. Peridot smiled quickly before opening the door, she saw Ben and their principal. "Peridot...Have a seat." He stated. Ben blinked... Peridot? Wasn't her name Nicole? He watched the small girl sit next to him, her posture stiff and rather cold. "I don't understand, it's your name Nicole Smith?" Ben asked. The principal nodded, "About that, I think it's time to let you in." He sighed. Peridot glared at him, he glared back sternly.

Peridot let out a deep sigh, "Nicole Smith isn't my real name." She started. "My name is Peridot Shard...I.D. number 666." Ben froze immediately. She was Peridot Shard...

This tiny girl was the deadly and terrifying Devil Plumber?!

* * *

**Peridot's got some bad luck! once again, a bike was involved in Ben and Peridot's first meeting and it was even more paniful! What will be Ben's ultimate reaction to her? Will he find out just why she works alone?**


	3. Unintentional Proposal-The Devil's Fury

**Chapter 2: **

**An Unintentional Proposal-The Devil's Fury!**

* * *

Ben gulped and began to sweat, this tiny little girl was THAT Peridot Shard?! He heard all about that plumber...She had roughly just as many enemies as him, he heard of her downright vicious and vindictive tactics. He had an idea of what the devil plumber was like, he thought that he was a beast of a man, buffed up to the nines and crazy! This wasn't even close to what he was expecting, not only was she a girl but she was around his age and at least a foot shorter! Ben shook his head, deciding to introduce himself to her. He put out his hand, "Hi, I'm Ben Tennyson-" He began. She closed her eyes, smacking his hand away. "Plumber I.D. 777, age 16...I know who you are." She cut off. Ben blinked, she knew? Well, he was famous so...She looked at the principal, "Is that all? If so, I'd like to go back to class." The principal sighed, "No, that is not all. I received orders from J.B. himself to tell Ben all about you, seeing as though you will be seeing each other quite often." He expressed. Ben blinked, J.B.? What did Karen's Uncle have to do with Peridot? Her posture grew more stiff, did he now? (Note to self: stuff J.B. in a pot.)" Peridot mentally threatened. She didn't like this kid and J.B. was trying to get her to buddy up to him, screw that. She groaned, "What does he need to know about me that he doesn't already know?" She asked. the principal looked at her calmly. "Everything that we know." He sighed. Peridot shook her head, showing him the family photo. He blinked, they weren't human...Amperi and...A Petrosapien? So...Honey, Nora and Mitch weren't human at all and nor was Peridot. Come to think of it, her last name bugged him too. Where did he hear that last name from?

"Your Dad isn't...Tetrax Shard, is he?" Ben asked.

Peridot snickered and then laughed, "Right family, wrong position. Try sibling, Tennyson. Brother dear is 4 years older then me." She answered. Ben fell out of his chair, he was 21 years old?! He sure as hell didn't look it! He thought he was at least in his 30's being so tall! Peridot wasn't surprised, most didn't pick up that Tetrax was older then he looked. That was their father's fault, being taller them most Petrosapiens. Peridot groaned, turning to him and leaning on the arm rest. "Brother dear and me use to be 7 years apart up until I got to Earth, you age much slower in space then on a planet and or asteroid." She explained. Ben got up and sat back down, he looked at her. "So that's what you look like?" He asked while pointing at the photo. She smirked, "1 out 5, I have no true form as I can change into them and anyone else I please." She expressed. "Anything else?" She asked. He nodded, she groaned again. "What else does he need to know other then that?" She asked again while growling. He looked at her, "Your family, your real one dear." he answered. She glared at him, not wanting to divulge that info. "No. All he needs to know is about my Older Brother, my parents are both dead...There, all caught up." She said before leaving and slamming the door. The glass broke and shattered, he sighed. "Not again..." He sighed. Ben felt bad, they were both dead? Then what was Mitch and Nora? Did they adopt her or something? The principal explained to him that Mitch was her cousin, ok, that's explained why he looked so shiny, he was half gemstone, half jellyfish!

"That girl is so secretive and so guarded, it's thanks to J.B.'s persistence and Tetrax's cooperation that we were able to get ANY info about her at all!" He said while wiping sweat off of himself. Ben nodded softly, he was curious about her now. Why did she hate him so much? Was she like this with other guys or was it just him?

* * *

Ben got back to class, ugh...Math was next...He had no trouble with Mr. Danoose but he had a low tolerance for tardy students. He got in the class, seeing said teacher looking his way. "Mr. Tennyson, how nice of you to join us from your busy schedule, have a seat." He said while showing him his seat, next to Peridot. She gave a mock wave to him, looks like he was making an example of them both. Once he sat down, Mr. Danoose resumed Teaching. He wrote some problems down, he looked to the class. "Now, who would like to come on up and show us how to solve this problem? Mr. Tennyson? Ms. Smith?" He asked while looking right at them.

Peridot rolled her eyes, getting up. Ben got up after her, doing the problem. he saw Peridot using a calculator, he was shocked. She didn't know how to...do the steps? "Done." She sighed. Mr. Danoose glared at her, she glared back.

"What?" She asked.

"The steps, Ms. Smith. Show your work." Mr. Danoose lectured.

"You said solve the problem and I did just that, Mr. Danoose." Peridot answered.

Peridot sat down, Ben sat back down as soon as he was done. The Math Teacher looked at the problem, nodding at the answer and work. He went over to Peridot, "I've told you before, Ms. Smith. If you need help, all you need is but to ask me. Is your pride that large that you'll risk failing in math?" he asked. Peridot smirked, "I'm not failing, I maintain a C+ so I'm fine." She sighed. he groaned, knowing that it was pointless to try and argue with her. He continued to teach until the bell rung, he stopped everyone from leaving so he could assign homework. Everyone groaned at it, not liking it. He let out a sigh, "Don't give me that, my assignments aren't that difficult and if so, study harder." He expressed. He stopped Peridot, they talked for a bit. She left, she got another lecture from him to show work. Mr. Danoose was a plumber, he was a full blooded Galvan. He wasn't angry that Peridot was being a smart aleck, he was angry that she wasn't asking for help. He knew she could do much more better if she did, instead of settling for that C+. The rest of the day was pretty bland...Ben was studying Peridot the whole day. Math was her weak spot but she was good in other areas...Her bests being English, Gym and French. He took French as Spanish was filled up, ironically he was in the same classes as her. She barely talked and when she did, it was to the teachers only. He found out that at least 4 teachers were alien while two were full human, meaning 6 out of the 9 their teachers were Plumbers. He tried to be nice and sit with her at lunch but she merely walked away from him every time he got close enough. He saw her signing up for an after school program, wondering with one she took. Cooking? Nah...Defiantly something Sports related...Football? Nope...Who knows, all Ben knew was that it had to be something tough and boy related able...Call it a hunch.

* * *

Ben was heading down to the School's basement, J.B. left him a message, he said that he wanted just him today. Rook needed a day off, he didn't get enough of those...He doubted if Rook knew what that was! He began punching in his I.D., the eye scanner scanned his eye. "Access granted. Welcome, Ben Tennyson." The A.I. stated. He went inside, he heard the scanner going off again. "Access granted. Welcome, Peridot Shard." He saw said girl walking though and by him, annoyed that she ignored him.

"So any-" Ben started.

"Don't talk, stupid only comes out." Peridot finished.

Ben growled, getting in front of her. Peridot frowned at this, "Ok, just what is your problem with me?" He asked. She sighed, she shoved him away, he ended up slamming his nose into a wall. "Everything. Now out of my way, Tennyson. Next time, you don't get a fucking warning." She stated as she walk ahead. ben groaned nasally, his nose hurt and was now starting to bleed. Jeez, that was a warning? He held his nose and went up, walking carefully. Peridot entered the training room, J.B. said that Fight Club's first meeting was there. J.B. waved her over and pointed over to the ring, she nodded. Ben walked in not two moments ago, J.B. was stunned. "Benjamin, what in bloody hell happened to your nose?" He asked.

"Yes, Benjamin...What happened?" Peridot asked tauntingly.

Ben gulped, "I fell..." he lied.

J.B. looked at her, glaring at her. "Peridot...Fix it now. I will not tolerate you punch out everyone within range of you, you have enough enemies as it is." J.B. lectured. Peridot glared back at him, "Why the fuck should I? God forbid that the great Ben Tennyson gets a boo-boo, I'm sure as fuck not gonna kiss it and make it better!" Peridot said with sarcasm. J.B. glared at her a bit harder, her sarcasm was not appreciated at this time. "Drop the sarcasm and heal him, young lady." he said sternly. Peridot didn't budge, "Can't any of you for once, let him fall on his ass? He isn't gonna learn jack every time you stop him from falling! If he needs someone to kiss his ass, I highly suggest he gets a fucking girlfriend." She sighed. The 41 one year old pushed his glasses up, he suddenly lifted the girl up. Peridot struggled to get out of the hold but it was of no use, J.B. was older and stronger then her. She landed on her feet as soon as he let go. "Now." He repeated. She growled, she healed him reluctantly. She walked back to the ring. J.B. apologized for her behavior, Ben wasn't mad at him, he was mad at her. That girlfriend comment made it worse, he was still sore about Karen. J.B. told him what this was: This was the first fight club meeting. Fight Club was apparently a Outer Space High School sport and a popular one. Ah, fighting...Yep, that sounded like something just MADE for that nutcase! He watched the girl fight with the members with her Specialty weapon, the kopo wires. J.B. continued to teach him about the sport. He even told him that Peridot was Co-Captain this year, her title was Ring Wire Specialist. Ben followed her attacks and was sort of impressed by her, he smirked as the last member was defeated. "This is easy, I could do this." Ben boosted.

"Could you really now?"

Ben jumped, he saw Peridot looking at him. She had her black shirt off and had a mint green boy's ribbed tank top on her, she was bent over on the ring rope, smirking at him. The 17 year old chuckled at that, he was challenging her. She walked to the middle, "Let's go." she expressed. Ben looked at her in confusion, what did she say? "What?" He asked. She put her hands on her hips, "You heard me: Put up or shut the fuck up, Tennyson. You, me, right now. Tell you what: You can use that shitty watch as a handicap." She answered. Ben growled, now he wanted to show her up! J.B. gulped and wanted to stop him, he had no idea on what he was actually doing! Ben didn't listen and scanned though the watch, finding one and slamming on it. He didn't like using this one often but it would put her ass down but good! He slammed down on the watch, J.B. panicked. Not Rath! Anyone of his Aliens but Rath! Rath was in Ben's place, "Rath!" He yelled. Peridot blinked and quirked a brow at him...Now why would he go with that loose cannon? He really wanted her to shut it, she smirked. He had no idea that female Appoplexians were stronger then they're males, oh well...He's just gonna have to learn the old fashion way. She knew how to deal with temperamental kitties, she changed her form into the Appoplexian form. The form itself was like Rath but with Peridot touches: Wavy and unkempt looking brown hair and deep blue eyes. "Wa swr!" She called. Her rings flooded with water and the wires grow sharp and thicker, like swords with flexible blades. She went first, dashing to him Rath began trying to swing his fists at her. Peridot was faster then him and dodged, jumping onto his fists out of spite. and getting him to punch his other fist. Rath shook his sore hands, he growled. Before he could get even a look, the smaller used the right set of her ring and wrapped it around his neck, she flicked her left wrist and began rapidly thrusting the soaked blades at him. Rath dodged, not liking the water but he managed to get cut up at least once. He grabbed at her wires, not liking that he was cut. He pulled her in, "Let me tell you something, Peridot Shard! It's time for you to learn that nobody can beat me-" He roared. Peridot used her other hand and slapped him point blank across the face, "Ahh, shaddup!" She roared back.

Rath went into the ropes and was bounced back to Peridot, The girl was ready for him. Wait, she was stronger them him?! How could that be? He wasn't going to let that girl win, not as Rath he wasn't! Peridot was jumping onto her toes a bit before unleashing a prize worthy roundhouse kick at his neck, they all heard a crack from him. She cracked an Appoplexian's neck? Not good! Rath was sent back into the ropes, he though of a way to turn the tide in his favor while he was on them. He looked at the ropes and then back at Peridot, that's it! He felt himself go forward, come on, kick... Just like he thought, Peridot was readying another deadly roundhouse. The second she spun and aimed at him, Rath had put his hand out a stopped it while holding her neck. The momentum helped him pin the girl to the ground with an echoing thud, Peridot struggled to get up but the hold he had her in made it impossible, he was...stronger?! 10 taps of the mat were made and yet no could believe what they had just witnessed. Rath got off of her and smirked, changing back to Ben. Peridot was on the ground still, stunned as a bee...She replayed the sanerio and still couldn't quite wrap her head around it.

She lost to Ben Tennyson...

She lost to a Human...

She lost to a Warrior...

She lost to a man, a M-A-N! She unleashed a low and drawn out yell that grew explosive as she got up! "Ia'j udrep ertnoc iul? Sap noitseup ne refne ej siav retpecca ettec ruerre niatup!" Peridot raged. "Suot sel sreirreuq tnores senmad!" Ben blinked, she was beyond angry now! He wasn't sure of the lingo though, her native tongue maybe? So that was Petrosapien without a translator? It sounded like a backwards French tape, no wonder she was so good at Earth French! He wanted to know what she just said and yet he didn't, guessed that she cursed him out. She glared at Ben, he froze. She walked up to him, she drew her hand back.

**SLAP! **

"Zeissiup-suov rebmot ne tnava ceva nu drangiop snad ertov niatup ed niatup ed ruoter!" She spat out with a bitter growl. She left without saying another word. Ben picked himself off the ground and felt his cheek, it hurt a lot. J.B. gulped, he made an enemy out of the one person that COULD kill him! He looked at Malachite, who was sweating a bit. He obviously knew what she said just now and it wasn't pleasant in the least. He looked rather horrified...Did she curse Ben? Petrosapiens believed and relied on good and bad luck, to curse a person was considered a grand insult as well as damning.

* * *

**Oh, boy...Ben beat Peridot and she's not taking it too well! Oh and just so you folks know on what the hell she just said... Allow me to translate and explain:**

** 1st sentence-"I lost to him? No way in hell will I accept this fucking mistake!" **

**2nd sentence- "All Warriors be damned!"**

**And the final with a slap-"May you fall forward with a goddamn dagger in your fucking back!"**

**Warriors are Male Petrosapiens, Stonesapiens and Crystalsapiens and Amazons are the females, these words will be thrown around quite a bit so get to know the meanings. **

**Why is Malachite freaking out over the third sentence? Because when you say this to someone, it's no better then wishing death upon them as a dagger to the back is the unofficial symbol of betrayal. And with a hostile and volatile girl like Peridot saying to you, you know she means it.**

**Why is she so pissed off? Because if you all remember, Tetramands have a rule: should a male defeat a female, he is that female's chosen husband. Their ladies are much stronger then them so for a male to accomplish that, it's a big honor. Appoplexians I can see having the same rule: Should a Kitten(Female) lose to a Tiger(Male), she becomes his mate. Trust me, I'll explain all the weird rules that some of the key species have. It's important to the story and it will make sense as we go along.**

**This is why Peridot is angry: She lost to him and to lose to a male means you've found you mate, meaning Ben just asked her to be his mate. (LOL)**

**So how will this all play out? Will Ben ever find out about it? Let's find out together, fellow reader!**


	4. The Shy Lady Gunsman, Bicha Dacari

**Chapter 3: **

**Enter The Shy Lady Gunsmen Bicha Dacari!**

* * *

Within Bellwood one lone cry shredded the peace and tranquility of it's moment of peace...

"WHAT!?"

It had been a good five weeks since the whole "Rath" incident, Ben found himself hated on a new level. She didn't talk to him, only ignoring him and saying nothing to him. He tried talking to her and apologizing, even though he wasn't wrong. He obviously did something that pissed her off but then again, what DIDN'T he do to piss her off? Just breathing made her mad! J.B. had called Peridot, Rook and Ben in to talk, wanting to try and get Peridot to stop giving Ben the silent treatment. "Absolutely not, no way!" Peridot barked. J.B. and Eddy cleared out their ringing ears, "Lower the decibels, Peridot! Your busting up my ear drums!" Eddy groaned. Peridot growled while slamming her fist down on the desk, she glared at J.B. "You are not handing a partner to me! I don't need one, shuffle him or her to someone who does!" Peridot growled. The 41 year old didn't falter and returned her cold glare with a stern father like, he pushed his glasses up and sighed. "I will not, it's high time you relinquish this lone wolf act of yours. You are a Plumber, Peridot. Teamwork is essential to most missions and there will be several points and times were you will not be enough!" J.B. pointed out. He walked over to her and got into her face, forcing the 17 year old to look at him in the eyes. "You are strong, Peridot...No doubt that you are one of best Plumbers in the teen grouping. But even someone as gifted as you are cannot do everything, being helped isn't a sign of weakness." He added softly. Peridot scowled, he had no clue. "You don't understand a damn thing..." She said before leaving. She slammed the door and the glass broke. J.B. groaned, he has to replace that. Eddy growled, what a disrespectful brat! His Dad was putting up with her and all she was doing was biting his head off! Why didn't he just give her the boot if she was being so uncooperative? "Dad, how can you deal with her? She's not worth it, I don't care if she's one of the best, she should be grateful that your giving her a partner! Can't you just terminate her if she's kicking up this much of a fuss?" He asked. J.B. sighed and smiled calmly, he hugged Eddy briefly. "Had I been younger, I would have." he explained. J.B. showed Eddy her file, Eddy was surprised. Most Plumber personal files were loaded with info but Peridot's file was only two pages long! It was the skinniest file he ever saw!

Eddy read it and was even more surprised, basic info and not much else. "Dad...Her file, it's so small..." Eddy said in disbelieve. J.B. nodded, "I keep her on not because she is one of the best, I keep her because I can tell that she can be better once she develops personal ties. She's amazing now but I want to see how she got that way to began with and why she's so cold to everyone. She has a reason and I want to see what that reason is. " he explained. Eddy groaned, not understanding his logic. J.B. smiled and petted him, Edward would understand eventually. They heard a knock, "Come in." J.B. allowed. A girl had walked in, Eddy and J.B. both looked at her with care. She was a species they didn't recognize, not immediately. She had creamcicle orange skin, white hair that reached down to her thighs and was braided tightly. Her silver eyes looked at them rather quickly, nervously as Eddy would put it. She was quite slender, as if wind were to blow on her, she'd blow away with it! Her black suit with dark purple armor caught Eddy's attention, he was shocked at the sniper ready attire. J.B. was paying more attention to her guns, It made her look smaller. On either shoulder, two large black sniper rifles. On the small of her back, black shotguns. Finally, On her hips were old fashion silver pistols. The expression "Packing Heat" wouldn't even be accurate to describe her little war ready kit! She bowed softly, "Hello, I am Bicha Dacari. Pardon me for intruding on you but I'm suppose to see a Jonathan Barker Strings, do you know where he would be if he's here at this point and time?" She asked sweetly. Eddy blinked, she was so very polite! J.B. seemed off put by it himself, he cleared his throat and chuckled warmly. "That would be me, love. And please call me J.B., it's easier to say and takes less time." He said with a smile. Bicha looked at him in confusion, "If you'll excuse me for saying this but I was expecting a Crab like being, not a human..." She said innocently. Eddy laughed, turning his disguise off. "Sorry, Dad and me have been in these disguises for so long that so times we forget we have them on!" Eddy explained. "I'm his son, Edward Strings but please call me Eddy." Bicha shook his hand and J.B., unsure of where to grab due to the claw.

Bicha explained why she was here, she was being assigned a partner. When she told them the I.D. number, they froze. 666...That was Peridot's I.D. number. Eddy looked at his Dad, judging on the look on his large and odd face, he wasn't expecting this meek and polite girl. This was the partner that the higher ups and the computers could find to be teamed up with Peridot? Where the computers hacked into or had the higher ups finally succumbed to the madness that he had assumed that they all had? Only someone who had truly gone all 6s and 8s would pair these two! "I'll take you to her." Eddy said. Bicha smiled, "Thank you Mr. Edward." SHe said. Eddy sighed, "Please, it's just Eddy..." He softly reminded. J.B. decided to look over the file on her and on Peridot to try and find any benefits to this, he'd settle for at least one!

* * *

Ben found Peridot and tried to talk to her, only getting a cold shoulder in return. Rook had introduced himself, Peridot looked him up and down. He was awful tall but given that he was her age, that shouldn't be so shocking. She put out her hand and told him her name, he tensed in the handshake. Rook looked this girl over with his dim yellow and bright orange eyes. Rook admitted to her that he was expecting a woman in her 30s, very surprised to find the greatly feared Devil plumber was much shorter then he and exactly her age! Ben growled at her, how could she just ignore a person like that?

He really wasn't use to that, most giving him attention undivided. All because he beat her in the ring, he said he was sorry!

"Hey." He said.

She didn't notice.

"Hey." He said a bit louder.

She didn't budge.

"Hey!" Ben said more louder.

She didn't even bat an eye. Ben growled.

"HEY!" He roared.

Peridot looked around, "What was that? Did you hear that? Oh! I think its the sound of a penis shrinking..." Peridot said coldly. She looked at Ben and lowered her lids, "Oh, sorry...Did you say something, Watch twat? Couldn't hear ya over the deafening screech of your ever shrinking compensation." Ben glared at her, what did he do?! He wasn't taking this sitting down. "Hey, I said I was sorry! How long are you gonna pretend to ignore me?" He asked. The shorter glared at him, coldly. "Don't know, how long you planning to have that look of stupidity on your face? It's really looks so pitiful and uncool." she said before leaving. "See you around, Rook." Rook blinked and looked at Ben, what did he do to get that girl to say...all of that? "Ben, what did you do to get her so angry at you?" He asked. Ben groaned, "All because I beat her in the ring, she's treating me like a pest! Does she even know who I am?!" Ben growled. Rook sighed as he listened to his friend vent, seeing why Peridot didn't really like him, Ben seemed to not see that while he was kind hearted, he leaned on his fame a little too much...Rook learned to put up with it and decided that his kindheartedness outweighed his ego...As over inflated as it was...

They saw a girl walking to them, she bowed. "Excuse me, have any of you seen plumber 666?" She asked. Rook and Ben blinked, they both pointed to way Peridot went, she bowed again and smiled. "Thank you. I've been looking all over for her, she was assigned to me as my new partner." She stated before leaving. She gave them a farewell and dashed off, Ben blinked. he took Rook by the arm, no way he was gonna miss this!

* * *

Peridot gritted her teeth, she growled. "No one understands how it feels to be defeated by such nit-twat! Especially a watch abusing nit-twat..." She thought. She stiffened her posture, she felt like someone was following her. She turned, "Who's there?!" She roared. Bicha froze, such an intense glare! "I-I'm sorry..." Bicha managed to say. Peridot relaxed a bit, oh...It was just this girl. So meek and fragile looking, no way she was an assassin. Nope...Judging from her skittish and reserved posture, she was dealing with a fresh off worlder. She looked at her in silent but strict inspection, Peridot quirked a brow at her. A Rosenmire? Yes, she was. Rosenmire were a race of flower farmers whom spent a great deal of they're lives growing gorgeous and otherworldly flowers, the other part of there time was marrying off their children and raising there families. They came in varies shades of reds, oranges and yellows, their hair was either black or white and their eyes were either gold and or silver. She had heard of them but she had never seen one up close and personal. Her outfit didn't look to be gardening equipment, she looking like she was being drafted into a galactic war on some primitive world! "Don't sneak up on me like that... What do you want?" She asked. Bicha nodded, "I'm looking for my partner, number 666. Do you know where she is?" She asked kindly. Peridot looked at her with wide eyes, J.B. wasn't serious, right? "The hell was that old crab bastard swigging, this girl was who he picked for me?!" she groaned mentally.

Peridot groaned, "Your looking at her, I'm Peridot Shard, number 666." She introduced. Bicha sweated a bit, this was the devil Plumber?! She looked so...tiny... Peridot glared at her, Bicha stopped and looked down while holding out her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ma'am." She said shakily. Peridot looked at her hand and scowled farther, this girl was terrified of her. A graduate...great...And she was from a world that was class one going on two? "Spec-fucking-tacular... " She thought sarcastically. "Look at someone when you talking to them!" She barked. Bicha flinched and apologized, Peridot told her not to call her Ma'am. Though the day, Peridot and Bicha were learning how to deal with each other. But Bicha quickly learned that Peridot seemed disinterested in anything she had to say unless it was Plumber business.

How were they suppose to bond or work together when her partner seemed to not to want to learn anything about her and she didn't wish to tell her anything about herself other then her name?

* * *

**Don't give up, Bicha. She has no choice but to get use to you, seeing as J.B. isn't going to change his mind. Yeah, Don't worry...You about see one of the very few people whom know how read Peridot.**


	5. Understanding The Tiny Amazon Devil

**Chapter 4: **

**Understanding The Fighting Tiny Amazon Devil**

* * *

Peridot landed on the couch, letting out a long and drawn out sigh...Today was rather stressful. First, she had to play bodyguard to her dangerously naïve partner. At least 25 guys today tried to pull a fast one on her, trying to sneak a peek or a grab. Peridot proceeded to brake their hands for it and warned them that she'd do both arms and rip them off their bodies if they did it again, she quietly broke the hands and feet of those being more sneaky to the white haired 15 year old, warriors were such pigs...After patrol was done, she was told by J.B. that she and Bicha would be sharing patrols with Ben and Rook, needless to say, Ben and Peridot weren't happy with the idea. Despite their refusal, J.B. was firm in the decision, as he was in all decisions he had made. That only added to her stress, Plumber wise. School wise? Fight Club, she was this year's Co-Captain and the Captain for this year was a human boy named Paul Haley. his title was Scythe Specialist, he wasn't a Plumber but he did understand that almost everyone else was on the this year's team. Let's see...This year's roster was really good. Peridot looked at the list, the list of members. Fight Club was kept secret along with Plumbers, now that the Plumbers were pulling all the tarp off, Fight Club was public and it was official once the announcer said her name on next week's match, the first match of the year. "I guess that means the jig is up, nowhere to run. I still say it's a mistake..." She thought. She read it to herself softly:

**BELLWOOD FIGHT CLUB ROSTER**

**Captain Paul Haley- Scythe Specialist**

**Co-Captain Peridot Shard- Wire Ring Specialist **

**Terrance Curtis- Gun Specialist**

**Rodney Waters- Sword Specialist**

**Michael Barrel- Hand To Hand Combat Specialist**

**Wes Prowl- Wrestling Specialist **

**Connie East- Axe Specialist **

**Gina Freebush- Fire-Arts Specialist**

**Nicholas Larson- Fighter Ball Specialist **

**Ling Fung: Speed Fighting Specialist**

All forms of fighting was allowed, there is no limit to what you can choose as your Specialty title. Four on the roster were human halfies or half human, Ling, Nicholas, Wes and Connie. Paul, Gina, and Rodney were fully human, leaving herself, Terry and Mike as fully alien. At least more girls were coming in, last year Peridot and Ling had to fight alone in the Ladies Tournament! Peridot knew of the common fighting titles, she read up on the quirky ones. Fire-Arts: As it sounded, it was fighting moves with fire magic on them. Few humans could channel the mental power for spells and those that could and do it well, even fewer. Fire-Arts was considered one of the riskier as it was practiced by Firedites and Pyronites and was harder to control for those whom didn't have channeling teachings and or non-fire beings. That and many non-species could burn they're limbs to the point of beyond salvage, they usually fought with assistance tools to prevent this. Backed by 17,000 years of history, it was one of the very old arts. Fighter Ball: A fighting style based on all forms of ball relatable sports, the ball could be made from anything as long as it was round. The creator was a 5 year old whom was a Loboran, using the ball to chase away a predator while he was playing. He grew older and taught it to others, thus giving birth to a new way to play and fight. Once it was introduced to humans, few started adding more moves to be pulled with the ball. Swatting, spiking, volleying, bouncing, kicking, head-butting, dribbling, carrying, throwing, and dunking...Just to name a few. Only 800 years old, very recent. Speed Fighting: Fighting at top speeds to get the fastest time, to beat your record and or set one. One of the most competitive and tricky fighting styles to master, born from Kinecelerans and practiced by Megawatts. Not only do you have to be fast in general but you must be fast in running, reflex and recovery. All it takes for someone to lose is for them to be second slower or the opponent to be a second faster, much akin to drawing a gun in a gun fight. The longest speed fight match in history was 2 minutes while the shortest was 2 seconds, often many had to show the match in slow motion so the audience and judges could see since they were so quick. It's history is a measly 75 years but given the fact that Kinecelerans don't live for very long, this is as close to being 7,500 years to them.

"Pewi back!" Peridot smiled and looked up, seeing Rosa waving at her and Honey smiling at her. "Hola, Rosa. Hi, Honey." She greeted. Rosa and she talked, Peridot gave her the money that Mitch left her, Rosa thanked her and left. Peridot picked up Honey, whom snuggled her. Peridot played Honey a little, tickling her and helping her learn words. "Can you say peach?" She asked. Honey smiled and opened her mouth before closing it while looking at her, "'Peas!" Honey giggled. Peridot sighed, oh, it was close enough for now. She stood up and sighed, putting her back to the plasma tv screen. Peridot was wondering what to feed her this time, she couldn't keep giving her peaches.

"Tatawah!" Honey exclaimed.

"Tatawah? Oh, Tetrax...Yeah, Brother dear's about due for a call, isn't he?" Peridot sighed.

"Tatawah, Tatawah!" She said while giggling.

"Wow, your usually never this riled up with speaking." Peridot said with smile while holding her in front of her.

"Funny, You used to get that excited when I was eating something."

Peridot jumped, Honey pointed to the screen with a big smile on her face, "Tatawah!" She giggled. Peridot felt stupid, seeing the screen turned on. On the other side, her older Brother in his tall and built crystal splendor. "Good Evening, Brother-dear..." Peridot said bitterly. How long was he standing there and watching her? Tetrax smirked for a second before dropping it, he's little sister was so child-friendly that it scared him almost. "Evening, Peridot, Honey." He greeted. Peridot put her in the crib and handing her a fleece bear, Honey started gurgling and cooing while playing. Peridot was about to talk until she heard Honey making tiny grunting sounds, she looked down. Honey was making the bear go face first into the floor of her place pen, Tetrax looked at Peridot. "What? I didn't teach her that!" Peridot said in defense. Tetrax shook his head, ironic because Peridot use to do that when she was baby too...Albeit, more violent and actually knocking the stuffing out of her first stuff animal. She bent down to Honey, "Hey." Peridot asked. Honey looked at her, "It's bad enough that I do that on a daily basis, don't start a trend, hug instead." Honey nodded a little and hugged the bear, She sat on the couch again and sighed.

"Peridot, this has to stop." Tetrax began.

"What does?" She asked.

"Don't get cute, you know what." Tetrax answered."J.B. has informed me that you've been beating up someone and been quite unfriendly, more then you are normally. Why?"

Peridot shrugged, he groaned. He hated it when she did this, she would always pull one of her "tantrums" on somebody. Usually, it was geared at him but to hear it was geared to Ben, he was actually worried for him. His sister was really nasty when she got into one of her hissy fits, she could kill someone if she wasn't careful! If he touched her, he'd understand but Ben didn't seem the type to do something like that. He wasn't fully told of the whole thing, rather wanting to interrogate the source. This particular tantrum seemed rather long, Peridot usually stayed angry for a good hour but a month and a week? What could have been sticking it in her craw?

"Peridot, just tell me why you hit Ben. What did he do?" He asked.

"No. I won't relive that fucking mistake!" She growled.

Tetrax glared at her, "What mistake?" he asked.

"No!" She snarled.

"Peridot, do not make come down and get you." he warned.

"..."

Peridot growled, she could hear him laughing at her now! His little sister defeated and humiliated in front her own fight club! Worst of all? It was given to her by a string bean of a Warrior with a watch strapped to his wrist and connected to his brain which was plugged into his ass! A Human Warrior...One she hated! No, she wouldn't relive that grave mistake by telling her older brother! She'd die before that! But knowing her Brother, he WOULD go and fetch her. He knew it was something stupid, it usually was with her. She pouted, oh goodie...She was making one of trademark faces, could she get anymore childish?

"I was beaten by that stupid watch spamming jackass, avenge me!" Peridot barked.

Tetrax pulled off one of his Sister's faces, he was confused as well as stunned. That was all she was whining and bitching over? Correction: EXTREMELY stupid! The crystalized man groaned heavily while shaking his head once, out of all the things for her to carry on about...He loved Peridot, he really did but there was one big problem with her among the dozens of peccadillos garnishing the personality of his unique baby sister. She would put too much stock in the wrong things and not enough in the right things, what did he consider wrong? Pride, stubbornness and above them all, temper. He loved that she could be self-reliant but it was to the point of shoving away everyone, even family! He had hoped her time on Earth would undo the damage she got from their home planet, mentally, physically and emotionally. Really? So Ben actually BEAT his sister? So, there WAS a male stronger then her. He was getting worried for a while there, fearing that no male could hope to come close to her! Her pride as a proud and strong Amazon was shot at for that, he sighed. "Well, what will you do? Beat him? You know what that means if you do." He said with a smirk. Peridot growled at that, knowing what he meant. On Petropia, if an Amazon and a Warrior defeat each other, they are equal and there for, are destined to be Comrades In Heart. However, Peridot decided a long time ago when she was a little girl, if a Male beat her at least once and she won once and tied with him once, she would marry him. As far she was considered, she was fine. She was still angry about losing, she'd get him back for that.

"Peridot, quit pushing everyone away. How long did you think you were gonna get away with working alone?" He asked.

"I work better that way. " Peridot sighed.

"Little Sister, be civil. And that goes for the Bicha girl too. I won't lose you because your being a stubborn meat-heated dumbass." He said with a slight angry pitch.

"...Good night, Brother dear." She sighed.

"Good night, Peridot." He sighed back.

Honey waved at him, "Tatawah, bye-bye." she said with a yawn.

"Good night, Honey." He added before ended the call.

* * *

The next morning, she rode her bike to school. She looked to her left and saw Ben next to her, "Wait." He said while holding her hand. Peridot stopped and looked at his hand, Ben say this and quickly took it off while blushing, embarrassed. "Sorry. I just want to talk, please stop ignoring me, even if it's just for a minute? Please?" He asked. Peridot groaned, she felt sorry for him. That face he had right now was so unmanly, it reminded her of a puppy. She got off her bike and walked it, "Fine just get rid of that retarded look on your face, will you? It's so cowardice and disturbing." she groaned. Ben sighed and walked with her, at least he got something. Ben thought for a minute about her reaction at losing the fight, just WHY was she overreacting? He still was unaware of a lot of alien customs, maybe he shamed her or something to that effect...Well, maybe she was in a good mood and he could ask her. He looked at her, she looked so stoic right now. He saw something else as well, anger. "Hey, can you tell me just why your so mad? If your gonna hate me, I want to know what for." He asked. Peridot looked at him, no one bothered to tell him about customs? Oh, that's just asking for trouble...If he fights with someone else and makes the same mistake...He could be killed. She shook her head, no, no,no! If he got killed, it was because he was too stupid and that was his fault. And yet...Now she knew and felt guilty. God, she hated that feeling. It plagued her, she had been attacking and ignoring him for something he hadn't the slightest clue about.

"No one told you anything? Nothing about customs?" She asked. he shook his head, she groaned. She thought at least SOMEONE would tell him so he wouldn't repeat it. She looked over to him, who was looking back at her. "I really don't know much expect the Teramandian marriage customs..." he admitted. Peridot blinked and shook her head, really, J.B.? She sighed softly, she sighed. She sighed, "When you said that you could do this, you were laying down a challenge to me. When you...beat me, you asked me to be your mate." She explained. Ben's face blew up into a cluster of red, he asked her WHAT!? He shook his head, "W-what?!" He asked while stammering. Ok, now he got why she was mad! He was being so forward with her without meaning it! "It's an Appoplexian mating custom...Kittens are stronger then Tigers and when one beats her, she's his mate for the rest of his and her life. " She said farther. Ben nodded quickly, his face starting to calm down.

"Oh...Uh, sorry. It's not that your ugly or anything..." Ben started freaking out.

"It's cool, Tennyson. You didn't know. I'm glad that's over and it was a misunderstanding..." She expressed calmly.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because me being mated to you is something I'd kill myself before I let it fucking happen." She explained.

Ben felt insulted, "I'll have you know that girls would kill to sleep with me." He bragged.

Peridot smirked, "They want to fuck the watch, not you. You just happen to be wearing it and have a pecker, if that thing had a sex function, you'd be a virgin for the rest of you life."

Ben growled, "At least I don't randomly sock people in the face while I'm on PMS 24/7." He said back.

"Later, Dipshit." She said before pedaling.

Ben wanted to talk a bit more but saw her pedaling faster, he jogged after her. The last time he tried for a fast alien, he got clockwork. Peridot parked her bike at the other side of the street and locked it, sensing something ahead of her. Her warrior instinct told her to abandon her back pack and to shed her shirt, should she want it destroyed today. She dropped it and put her shirt over it, showing off a deep red tank top. Ben saw this and stopped, panting a bit. What was she doing? She was just standing there...Peridot took a fighting stance, Ben saw something scary coming out of the school. A large group of boys...No, Appoplexians?! No, it was just that, a large group of males of said species...Why? "Tennyson, stay the fuck here. Got it?" She said quietly. Ben didn't get a chance to tell her otherwise, they attacked at her from all sides. Peridot growled and fought with them, each one on one. A jab to that one rushing at her from behind...A kick to the one at her left...Ben soon found himself standing frozen to his feet at seeing her fight with each male, he just couldn't stop watching her. She was so quick, so fierce...Sure, he saw her fight in the ring a month ago but this was...different. He was watching without talking to someone else near him, he came to a fast conclusion: These guys were no where close to taking her down, they never had even a chance at it...

But why were they fighting her in the first place? Did they...want her as a mate? He saw her finish the fight at last with a well directed kick to the last male's face. He saw her as she stopped to take a breath...He felt his breath catching in his throat. The sun must have been blinding him at that point, surely he was seeing things! He saw her panting a bit, she looked sweaty too. He noticed one thing, the left strap of her tank top slipped off her shoulder. It must have been a size bigger for it to slip off like that. Happening due to her moving so much probably. She wasn't wearing a bra...He saw no strap on her shoulder so he assumed that she wasn't wearing one. She looked at his direction and directed a glare at him, her coldest yet! He froze, she roughly yanked her strap back up and exposed her fangs with a snarl. She went over, Ben saw her left strap leaving her shoulder again. She looked up and glared at him again, getting him to stop. She tucked the shirt in a bit more and fastened the black shirt back on, putting the backpack on and carrying her bike to the bike rail to park it.

She glared at the clock, she was late now...Great,Slimy assholes...She saw Ben walking to the door and opening it for her, she smacked his face and opened the door for herself. Ben opened the door while holding his sore cheek after it closed behind her, "All I did was open the door for you, why does that make you mad?" he asked.

* * *

**Gee, I don't know, Ben...All that staring maybe? Oh and she does wear a bra, strapless. Well, it looks like Peridot's got a lot on her plate right now. Let's see how she'll do. Better yet...How does she handle her new partner? Let's find out!**


	6. Trust Me

**Chapter 5: **

**Trust Me**

* * *

Peridot sighed, she looked behind her. She saw her Partner being approached by a random but obviously perverted guy. The disgusting glare of his eyes at the innocent girl and what he had in mind for said girl, Peridot dared not to even ATTEMPT to read his mind lest her mind goes rotten from reading the poison in it. She however had seen enough, she walked up to them. The guy took Bicha by the hand, "Come with me, won't you?" The guy asked. Peridot merely placed her hand on the back of his and with the speed of a demon, she gripped his hand and pulled his hand back and behind him, the man cried in pain. Peridot made the guy face her, she glared venomously at him. "She's only 15, you sick bastard...Get lost or I'll snap your fucking head off and make you deep throat a stop sign though your God Damn neck!" Peridot threatened. She gave a violent shove to the ground, the man ran away screaming. Peridot took a deep breath and threw a sharp glare to anyone within the area, discouraging many from doing the same. She looked at Bicha, she had been here for a good few weeks. She didn't seem to understand that all the guys and men talking to her were all hitting on her and trying to touch and or peek at her. "Stop leaving yourself so unguarded, not all guys are saints. If anything, they're all pigs!" Peridot warned. Bicha tilted her head, "Pigs? Earth livestock?" She asked confusingly. Peridot growled and smacked her hand on her forehead, dragging it down her face to the point where you could see the white in her eyes. "No,no,no! Lecherous, perverted, dirty!" She said while getting mad. She walked forward, Bicha tried to keep up. She pushed herself to keep up, after a while, Peridot could hear her panting. She thought about it, she really oughta cut the kid a break...Bicha wasn't like her so she was much more slower and much weaker, two things that should be remedied quickly. They paused so Bicha could take a rest, Peridot ate a piece of jerky.

"Bicha." Peridot she said calmly.

Bicha jumped, "Y-yes, Miss Shard?" She asked.

Peridot groaned exasperatedly, "Bicha, for the last fucking time, it just Peridot. That's it, not Miss Peridot, Shard or even Ma'am...Just Peridot." Peridot clarified.

She nodded rapidly, "What is it?" She asked gingerly.

"Don't overexert yourself just to keep pace with me, if it's that bad then here, use these." She stated.

Peridot handed her two sets of gold metal cuffs, Bicha looked at them. "What are these?" She asked. "Dori Bracers, portable weights in a nutshell. Use these and I can guarantee that you'll be at my side in a month or two. " Peridot explained. She was about to put them on until Peridot stopped her, she shook her head. "Put them on tomorrow, not now. Not when the Speedster's out and about." She advised. Bicha looked Peridot over, she still couldn't believe that this girl was the dangerous Devil Plumber. But seeing her fight, she was sure now. She was amazing, Bicha was fixing her hair. Peridot saw this and groaned, every 2 seconds the girl seemed to be making sure her hair wasn't out of place. The younger was pretty interesting and yet typical, she was never without her arsenal and she was always checking her ammo bag while checking if her guns were jammed up. The only thing that irked Peridot really was her nativity, worrying about her looks and the concept of using Ms. with Peridot's name. She and Bicha heard something, Peridot moved her away and braced herself while going into her Megawatt form. The form itself looked like one tiny black shadow with Peridot's brown hair and blue eyes. A red flash dashed on by and rammed itself into Peridot, slamming her into a building. "Peridot!" Bicha yelled. She took left her sniper rifle and used the scope to see what happened. "(Don't worry about me, focus on getting a round in his ass!)" Peridot told her telepathically. Bicha was a bit scared from that but she nodded, understanding. The Speedster was one of the fastest criminals around, take your eyes off of him to blink and he'll rob your ass blind and have a quickie with your daughter just show he can! Red colored body and a Megawatt, nothing really crazy. Peridot was wrestling with his grip. "Ooooo, your kinda cute...You can't be that bounty hunter's baby sister, you'd be a rock like him!" Speedster grinned. Peridot smirked at him, fool...She pushed him back and herself out of the wall, Speedster got out of her grip and ran. Peridot put her rings on, chasing after him.

Bicha followed her scope, she caught a glimpse of Speedster. he wasn't far enough for her sniper rifle but he was perfect range for the shot guns, She had to aim it just right, she saw a black flash clashing with the red flash. She dug in her bag, she clicked all twenty bullets in, 10 in each gun. The bullets were drainers, electricity drainers that is. She shot his left leg, He looked to her direction, speeding after her. Bicha readied her shotguns again, shutting her eyes as she pulled the triggers. Peridot dashed over and shoved him out of the way, slamming him into the ground. Bicha's bullets lounged themselves into Peridot's skull. She hissed in pain at feeling the rounds go into her head, burning and digging. Bicha opened her eyes and saw that, gasping at her mistake. Peridot tied the knocked out Speedster in a rubber hose, She quickly decided to remove the bullets herself. She couldn't recover if objects were still in the wounds, the 15 year old girl stopped her. "Don't remove them, We need to get you to a hospital, a clinic at least!" Bicha panicked. Peridot shooed her hands away, her vision getting cloudy. "Uh, Hello? I'M a walking hospital! I don't need any overpaid and overrated third rate shmuck to jab me with needles filled with shit that I don't need so I can't see straight for the next 48 hours! " Peridot ranted. She continued with what she was doing, "I highly suggest you turn around unless you really want to taste your lunch a second time. " Peridot warned. Bicha hadn't heeded her warning, the reason why was because she was curious. Surely it hurt and shouldn't a doctor be removing those bullets? Peridot grabbed one, she dug and pulled. She let out a whine as she yanked it out, she took the second out. It was easier as it slid out. Bicha saw the blood dripping from those bullets and threw up right there, Peridot saw this and frowned at her.

"Told you not to look..." She groaned.

* * *

They met up with Ben and Rook, surprised that the girls had Speedster in their custody. Ben and Rook noticed blood on Peridot's face and neck, both worried that she was hurt. Peridot put her hands up to keep them away, she sighed.

"I'm fine, don't touch me." She said plainly.

"But your covered in blood!" Ben yelled in worry.

"Oh, wow...I hadn't noticed that, gee, thanks." She said sarcastically.

"Ms. Peridot, perhaps we should get you to a doctor..." Rook said in worry.

"Not necessary, Rook and it's Peridot, ok?" Peridot stated.

Ben went blue in face, how can she treat it so normal!? Peridot saw the look of concern on his face, she glared at it. "Will you knock it off ,Tennyson? If this is how you respond every time you get a boo-boo, then your ass shouldn't be cleared to leave this planet. This is nothing." She said while pointing to the blood. She looked at Bicha, "Oh, just so you know, keep your damn eyes open when your shooting! Never close them ever again or I'll sew them open!" She barked. Bicha nodded shakily. "I'm sorry..." She expressed. Peridot growled at that, screw the sorry, just don't do that! Bicha explained what happened, Ben and Rook grew paler then before! she took two shots in the head and pulled them out of her head?! Ben, Rook and Bicha saw Peridot take the wrapped up Criminal to a large being in armor, Ben recognized him! Tetrax! Why was he here? They saw Peridot hand Speedster over to him.

"Here Brother-dear, I believe you were looking for this one." Peridot sighed as she threw him. "Bicha almost killed him if I hadn't step in and took those bullets."

Tetrax picked him up to his face, "Ah, yes. My only B- class bounty...Hopefully, your brain didn't go though any permanent changes." He expressed as he petted her head.

Peridot laughed while nudging his large hand off her head, "I'm still standing, aren't I?" She smirked.

Tetrax nodded, giving a brief smirk before returning to his poker face and leaving. She heard a beep and groaned, taking out her cellphone. She saw that several credits were added to her account, Tetrax had spilt the bounty with her. She groaned, still couldn't give it to her in person...So like him. They all wondered why she had done so, Peridot groaned. She reluctantly explained that Speedster was on her Brother's Bounty Hunter list and she recently was meeting an awful lot of them, any that were on his list, she'd turn them over to him immediately, no questions asked. Which was why she took the shots, he was worthless to her Brother dead so it was important that they had a pulse when she turned them over or Tetrax couldn't collect the bounty. How they got to him mattered not, they could be chewed up gum wads for all he cared! They nodded understanding that, they walked back to the base to tell J.B. what happened. Apparently, he knew of Peridot and Tetrax's exchanges and didn't mind. He told them that either way, Speedster was going behind bars. J.B. made Peridot get checked out even though the 17 year old protested that she was fine, Dr. Fletcher Prime saw to her immediately. They all watched as the small Galvan doctor checked Peridot for any signs of brain damage. He concluded that she was fine, explaining to everyone that Peridot wasn't a typical. She could rip out these things out of her body so long as she wasn't out of energy, all watched her as she ate some peanuts. She sighed softly, feeling much better. The blood was finally cleaned off her neck and face, they all looked at her in shock still.

Peridot looked back at them, "What? I'm fine, trust me." She said calmly.

* * *

Ben walked home, he saw Peridot race ahead to her house. He waved at her but he knew she wasn't looking back, he sighed. No matter what he did, he seemed to just piss her the hell off! He stepped on a piece of paper, he picked it up and was shocked. It was Peridot's homework, he gained a sweatdrop. It had all the answers for the assignment that Mr. Danoose gave them. No work shown, no steps. He shook his head, no wonder Mr. Danoose thought she could do better. Ben thought of something, if he offered to help with her Math homework as a study buddy...Then maybe she'd open up to him and let him talk to her without all her sinde shots and comments! "I'm a genius!" He said to himself. "And I didn't even need the Omnitrix for that!" He stopped in mid step, thinking again. Wait, she could always say no and she could easily punch him out should he get on her nerves if he wasn't already! He shook his head, he had to be brave! Don't overthink it, just do it! And if she punches him, just get back up and get the frozen meat out from the freezer at home. "Peridot, Wait up!" He called. He didn't see her, he walked down to her house. Funny, his brain was yelling at him to turn back and head home and yet his feet were still going south. He got to her door, he gulped. Why in the hell was he so nervous for? Oh, right, this was the Devil Plumber's residence...The lioness' den. His future grave... He shook his head, she was just a girl for God sake! An alien girl who could turn him inside out and play jump rope with his intestines...He gulped again and knocked while his brain screamed for him to back out now.

Peridot opened the door and saw Ben on the other side of it. She tiled her head a bit while crossing her arms as well as lowering her left brow and raising her right, the small frown seemed to fit it. "What do you want, Tennyson?" She asked. Ben handed her homework, Peridot blinked. "Here, you dropped this. " He expressed. Peridot groaned softly, her backpack must have been open again. She always seems to forget to zip it closed, she reset her face into a blank frown. "Thanks." She said. She was about to close the door, Ben gulped again. "Peridot, do you want me to help you with your Math homework?" He asked. Peridot scrunched her face up, "Why?" She asked while drawing it out. Ben put his hand behind his head and rubbed, "Well, I noticed that you never write down the steps...Either your lazy, you just don't know how to do it and or you don't want to because your embarrassed." He admitted. Peridot gave him the confused look again with an open mouth, he was more observant then she thought. Perhaps he wasn't such a dumbass after all, he was watching her? Was she THAT interesting to him? Peridot blush a bit, she didn't want to give the satisfaction that he was right, at least two out of the three answers were correct. She rolled her eyes, "Why do you want fucking to help me?" She asked. Ben smiled sweetly with his eyes closed, "Well, I think I know why Mr. D gets on your case so much, he knows you can do it if you had some help." He answered. Peridot sighed, two of one? Hmm, he was legit. She should have just slammed the door on him but she knew reality of the situation: He, Rook and Bicha weren't going anywhere and neither was she, she had to get use to them being around or she'd kill all three of them. She sighed deeply while moving to the side, "You coming in or you gonna just stand there like an idiot?" She asked. Ben snapped out of it and went inside. "Please be quiet, Honey was just put down for her bed time." She warned. He nodded, he looked around. So this was Mitch and Nora's house...Wow, such a nice house. It was smaller then his house and it had the same rooms as his house. The living room was neat: Blue couch, loveseat, a chair with an ottoman that Honey uses as a hideout, brown rug with a dark wood and glass coffee table, a plasma screen T.V., two glass and dark wood cases with knickknacks and some plants, and a large book case filled with books was in the corner.

Peridot brought out two glasses of water, "I hope this is ok, Mitch and Nora are on a budget so we don't have a lot to offer." Peridot sighed. He nodded, "Don't worry about it. So's mine." He said. He helped with redoing the problems and showed her the work, she did it herself. Ben was shocked at just how bad she was in math...Simple triple multiplication was hard for her. She could do single and double just fine but she seemed to get rather...dizzy at the third and gets the wrong answer. Peridot was surprised at how easy it was to do the steps or at least, it seemed that way when he explained it to her. They heard the door open, Mitch came in. He saw Ben and Peridot in the living room, doing homework. He noticed his Cousin's stance seemed rather relaxed, he smiled. She was getting use to Ben, letting her guard down a bit. "Peridot, I'm home." He greeted. "Oh, Hello, Ben." Peridot's shoulders squared and tensed up, oops. "Hey, Mitch." Peridot greeted. They all heard crying, Mitch sighed. "Oops, I was too loud...Sweetie, it's just Daddy!" He said as he went upstairs. Mitch gave a side glance down at Ben and Peridot, she was tense again. She was trying at least, that was big just by itself. The crying stopped, they heard giggling. Peridot sighed, Ben looked at her. It sounded pretty loaded, was she upset about something? Ah, now was perfect to try and get on her good side. "Peridot? You ok?" He asked. Peridot nodded, he looked at her. She looked back, both sets of deep blue and bright green were locked in gaze. Ben's eyes seemed to silently ask what it really was, Peridot gave off more then what her body was showing. She seemed to want to tell but at the same time she seemed...No way, that can't be. Peridot wasn't afraid...Fear eluded this girl. Peridot crumbled under the thick pressure she put herself on and the stare down, Ben's face just whittled at her like soap under hot water... It was too pure and honest for her to handle, never really having to deal with that kind of face.

"I have a match next week, the first one of the year. Take a look and tell me what you see, Tennyson." Peridot asked while showing him the roster.

Ben read it and saw her name, growing wide eyed. "Your real name is being used, does that mean...?" He asked drawlingly.

She nodded slowly, "Correct, my alias as well as others will be erased by next week." She said slowly.

He gulped, "Good or bad?" He asked innocently.

Peridot looked away from him and looked at the picture of Mitch, Nora and newborn Honey, "Good and bad, 95% bad to accurate. Good because I can stop fucking lying about who the fuck I am. Bad because I'm not the only one they're pulling tarp off of, they're pulling off of EVERYONE. Even those who immigrated to Earth." She expressed sadly.

Ben blinked, "Just how many are still hiding?" he asked.

Peridot gave a soft glare, "Hundreds." She answered simply.

Ben gulped again, "That's a lot, wouldn't it cause confusion if everyone all of a sudden comes out of hiding?" he asked.

Peridot nodded, She glared at him softly. "That's just the low setting of the fan the shit storms gonna hit...Most of these people left their worlds to escape the hellish torture out there due to their bloods, how will humans deal with their neighbors, family members or themselves being creatures that come from space? Not everyone will be accepting of them, some will attack them for being here. I've been dealing with the blood cock and bull but not everyone can handle that crap, people have committed suicide for less." She explained grimly. " Where the fuck do they have to hide now?"

Ben looked sadly at Peridot, as cold of a view and as jaded as it was, it was true. Gay, Lesbian and bi-sexual rights were still an issue, before that Woman's rights and even before that, the rights of minorities. Now? It was Aliens and those in the middle. He still had faith that she was wrong and overdramatizing it but he felt as though Peridot was speaking from her heart on the matter. He looked at the picture she did earlier, gasping softly at his understanding. She wasn't worried for herself, she was worried for everyone else and her family. He overheard Peridot and J.B. arguing over something, he didn't know what. He knew now, it was over this and who could blame her? This obviously was a problem and a big one. J.B. wouldn't go for this, he knew that. He told him the only way for humans to grasp it was to do it gradually, not rush it. But from Eddy explanation of affairs, the higher ups are the ones who call the shots on hiding and revealing. J.B. and others at his rank were forced to carry out orders, no matter how much push they were allowed. J.B. and his Grandfather Max were highly ranked and were given more push and shove then most. Even if the two protested, the Higher ups would do this anyway as that had the power and leaving the crab to deal with the fall out. Ben wanted to try but Eddy advised him that It wasn't a good idea, as legendary as he was, if Max couldn't turn them around, what made Ben think that HE could? He hesitantly grasped her hand in support, Peridot flinched and looked at him. She was thrown off by his forwardness, he felt her tense up. "Peridot, I know your not a fan of me but...if something is bugging you, talk to me about it. Don't hold it in, that's not healthy. Trust me..." He offered. Peridot blushed a bit, should she tell him that he was unintentionally using a Petrosapien come on? No, it was obvious that he was merely being supportive, he wasn't hitting on her. Ben struck her as a clumsy Romantic, he was sweet but he'd screw it up the last second. Had this been any other fluffy headed Petrosapien girl, she would have thought he was coming onto her. Our girl however, knew otherwise. he was a nice guy but that kindness of his could be used against him if he wasn't careful.

Ben saw his hand on hers and retracted it quickly, blushing out of embarrassment. "Uh...I wasn't hitting on you again, was I?" He asked in worry. Peridot waved a hand at it, "Relax, Tennyson. I know you didn't mean it like that but watch what you say, someone else less sensible will misunderstand you." She warned. They continued with the homework, Nora walked in and saw this. She saw Peridot's shoulders relaxed, Nora smiled. She greeted them, Peridot's shoulders got tense once more. Once that was over, Peridot and Ben finished the Math. Luckily, they had done the rest in free period so that was all. Ben was about to leave until Peridot told him to wait, he wondered what for. She came back with a large container filling with what he suspected as food. Ben blinked, "It's for helping me out, just take it. " She sighed. He nodded, "See you at school tomorrow, Peridot." He said. She nodded. Once he left, Mitch and Nora were smirking in an all knowing manner. Peridot saw this look as she sat down to eat tonight's dinner, beef stew. She finally couldn't take it anymore and growled, "What?" She asked in annoyed tone. "Oh, nothing." They both uttered sweetly. Peridot glared at them, "Your voices say no but your Cheshire cat grins say elsewise. What?" She asked again. They smiled at each other, it was the first time Peridot brought a boy home. plutonic or not, he was the first.

Maybe it wasn't just mere coincidence that Ben and Tetrax met after all but the devious work of an even greater power. And know his cousin, Tetrax was thinking the same thing.

* * *

**Awww, isn't that sweet? As you all see, Peridot is at least trying. But how long with this peacefulness last?**


	7. Lesson One-Always Expect A Rival

**Chapter 6: **

**Love Lesson One- Always Expect A Rival**

* * *

We find our band of four looking at the practice for newly graduated Plumbers, J.B. was at the controls in the control tower. Ben, Peridot, Bicha and Rook watched many fail and pass the rigorous training session. Eddy was at his Father's side, scanning and scoping out the possible stars in his age group. It was stiff competition, being that the line up started with Peridot and Ben and then so on. Anyone who was under 10 minutes caught his and his Father's brown irises, both scanned carefully. Ben smirked at it, Eddy and J.B. had never looked more like each other them now. Sure, he was a monkey and he was crab but he could see the resemblance in their eyes. Ben smirked, no one could beat his record. J.B. and Eddy froze, they found four names and times that stood out. They pulled up the footage from the mentioned. Eddy typed, pictures of the four showed up. Ben, Peridot, Bicha and Rook froze, recognizing the names on the screen instantly. They watched with intention and couldn't believe that these...people got in the Plumbers and were able to clock in under 10 minutes. A Blond boy with blue eyes, about Ben's height. Coming from his class as a matter of fact! A plain old human that fought hand to hand, a shade darker in skin tone then Ben. he wore ultramarine blue pants and a white and red shirt. All Ben was wondering was how a jerk like that actually got in. JT and Cash were bad but Ash Pagen was far worse as he was sneakier about picking on Ben, rarely caught by teachers. He was buffer then Ben, due to his weapons of choice no doubt. He hoped he had changed but seeing the smug smirk he was brandishing, he seriously doubted it. His time was 6 minutes and 34 seconds, beating out Ben's time of 7 minutes and 77 seconds. A male Revonnahgander with a darker set of orange eyes, almost brown, he was roughly 2 inches shorter then Rook. His face paint was different, seemingly like claws sinking into his head: one on his right cheek, three on the top of his head and one on his left cheek. On his right ear, three long silver earrings. His attire as of now was like Rook's armor however, it seemed more able for close combat and a candy apple red and dark black. He tweaked his proto-tool to use close quarter weapons. He too was larger then Rook in terms of width, Rook knew why this was so. He knew this one, out of everything back home he treasured, he had hoped not to see Nija Ro again. Needless to say, Nija was tolerated by Rook. Nija was an only child with only a Mother as his Father died so chores were solely on him, explaining his build. His time was 3 minutes exactly, icing Rook's time of 3 minutes and 33 seconds.

A female Rosenmire with golden eyes, her hair was black and loose, coming down to her thighs. Her skin was a bright pink, a stark difference from Bicha's orange complexion. Her suit was much like Bicha's but a deep yellow for the plate armor. The weapon she used was large but given that she was more toned then Bicha, she could handle more weight on her back, doubled as a long sword in close combat and a rifle for shooting at a distance. Bicha knew her well, TOO well. Rouka Shardera was Bicha's worst nightmare back home and now she'd have to deal with her again...And judging by the confidence in her smile, she hadn't changed. Her time was 7 minutes to the dime, trouncing Bicha's time of 7 minutes and 13 seconds. The last was a human looking Petrosapien girl with red eyes, her hair was similar to Peridot's but lacked the distinct curls in it. Her entire body was as clear as clean glass, she had ears and a nose like a human thought. She was wearing a white tubetop with a white mini skirt, white thigh high stockings and white boots, she was more slender then Peridot. She was roughly closer to Bicha's height if off by an inch, making her a foot taller then Peridot. Her weapons were twin swords and daggers, favorites in Petrosapien cultures. Gold Brooch was Peridot's main bully back on Petropia, seeing her here made Peridot less then pleased. She was a bitch then, now? Seeing the all white ensemble she was wearing, she was an even bigger one now! Her time? 5 minutes and 55 seconds, acing Peridot's record time of 6 minutes and 66 seconds.

Eddy and J.B. saw these grim looks on their faces, these four obviously saw them before and it wasn't positive. J.B. wanted to meet with these young ones as to add more support to the patrol groups, he had three and this would make four. Ash, Gold, Rouka and Nija walked in, the smiled at Ben and the others. Each of them knew that it wasn't genuine...J.B. talked with them and they talked back in responses, politely as possible. The 41 year old explained that patrols were shared as groups and that they were a group, paired up according to match. They shook hands with each other, Eddy saw the apprehension in the hand shakes as well as...annoyance and or anger.

"I look forward to working with you, Ben. if you need anything, please let me know. "Gold expressed.

"I truly hope we get to know each other much better in the days to come, Miss Bicha." Nija said while blushing.

"I do hope we see more of each other, Rook..." Ro flirted subtly.

"This is so cool, I hope I get to know the actual you a bit better then your alias, Peridot." Ash smiled.

Our dear four were each going to have a chat with their old "Friends", nothing crazy.

* * *

Gold giggled, she blushed heavily. Ben Tennyson was even cuter in person, he was fully human too. IF she played her cards right, she'd be on his arm in no time. Why wouldn't he like her? Much like other Amazons, she was a graceful, beautiful, well-mannered maiden. Many back home fell in love with her, she was never despised. Why the only person in the universe whom she could think would hate her would be the very shrew she shook hands with. She felt her own hand, she smirked to herself. Tiny but Peridot's hands were filled with muscles and callused, The Amazon with the identity of a Warrior. Still she tosses her Amazon-hood so carelessly in trade for the thoughts, power and mannerisms of a Warrior. She laughed to herself, guess her filthy Mother forgot to teach her how to act like a Proper Amazon before she drowned herself. She wouldn't be surprised if Peridot's Mother drowned herself because of Peridot herself, probably couldn't stand the fact that her daughter was so disgraceful and so ugly. She saw Peridot walking up to her, she merely smiled at her. Peridot growled, she didn't like how she was throwing herself at Ben. She wasn't obvious about it, she using key sentences from their culture to secretly flirt with him, deceiving and tricking him into saying something dangerous. Ben didn't know a lot about Alien cultures and Gold was using it to make him say a key response without understanding what it meant. She was using his kind-heart against him to benefit her, just like she always did. As long as she got what she wanted, anyone she hurt didn't matter and deserved everything they got.

"Why Shard, how wonderful to see you again. " She said in Petropian.

"Cut the shit, leave Tennyson alone. I know what your doing, you doing what you did to all the Warriors back home." Peridot warned in Petropian.

Gold laughed airily, "My, are we jealous? Why The Great Ben Tennyson be interested in a violent Amazon who acts like a Warrior? He deserves a gorgeous lady at his side." Gold said in confidence.

Peridot bursted out laughing, Gold glared at her. "Oh, you were serious. Let me laugh even harder. You and Tennyson? That's a good one!" She laughed.

"Your telling me that I can't have him but you don't want him? Make up your mind!" Gold growled.

Peridot shrugged, "I don't have to make up shit for you, Tennyson's a shit crystal but he deserves a lady and not some tramp overstuffed with sex beads." She pointed out.

Gold blushed and gasped, "Why you dirty little-" She began.

"Go ahead, give me your best shot...I'm dying to hear it, Queen Shit." Peridot taunted.

Gold giggled, drawing herself back. She almost lost her composure. She wasn't going to stoop to her level, she was better then that. She felt Peridot's arms, Peridot growled. She yanked them away from her, "Your arms are all hard and rough, just like a man!" She commented. Peridot growled, that was none of her business. She took her hand next, Peridot yanked it away, she was getting angry. "Your hands are all cracked and as course as rock salt, no Warrior wants an Amazon stronger then him or more manly them him!" She laughed cruelly. Peridot growled, "Then he's not the one for me, the Warrior for me will accept everything about me." She said simply. Gold laughed at that, she was so old fashioned. She left, Peridot growled and looked at her hand. Cracking it, balling and un balling her fist. She looked at her skin, she frowned.

"I don't regret anything that I've done..." She uttered to herself. Ben was too naïve to prevent her from tricking and guilting him into a relationship, she'd leave him alone if he showed interest in her but his body language said that he had general interest and not romantic interest.

* * *

Ben and Ash met up, Ash looked at the Omnitrix and smirked. Dumb luck, that's all he had. Anyone could have found that thing and put it on, The Great Ben Tennyson, feh! He was nothing without that stupid watch, he was still a loser. Ben didn't allow him to get by him, Ash rolled his eyes.

"Oh, Should I make way?" He asked.

"No, You and me have to talk, Ash hole." Ben answered with scorn.

"Oh, I should be so honored, you humble me, o great one..."Ash said with sarcasm.

"Don't you have some poor girl to mislead?" Ben growled.

"No, but I'm sure you do. There is nothing special about you so lying to girls must be so easy for you, that watch is doing everything for you." Ash sneered.

Ben balled his fists, "Look, leave Peridot alone. She's not your type, she's not gonna put out." He warned.

Ash laughed, "She is my type, Paste boy. What? You think she'll want you when she can have someone who fights as himself?" He laughed.

Ben growled at him, Ash was such a jerk. How dare he make that assessment about him! And another thing: He wasn't interested in Peridot, at least not like THAT! He was trying to do Ash a solid and preventing him from getting clocked by said tiny girl! He saw what she did to perverts who try to feel Bicha up, he didn't even wanna see what she'd do to perverts who touched HER! You know what? He should just let Ash get smacked around, seeing him scream like a little girl would be just epic. Ash punched him, Ben winced. He chuckled, "God, your so weak on your own. No wonder that Periwinkle archer's always saving your bacon! " He laughed before leaving. "Your more of a pussy then that orange girl!" Ben leaned against the wall with his head dipped down, he wanted to sock him. He shook his head, no, picking a fight is wrong...He knew he was right...Was he protecting Peridot? He shook his head, her needing protection? No, Ash needed that since she could wring him like a dirty sponge! Her needing his help? Yeah right! He smiled, he really was so old fashioned...He wanted to protect a girl whom didn't need protection from any guy and was happy that way.

He sighed, he was gonna do it anyway. Not because she couldn't protect herself but rather, because it was the right thing to do. At least, that's what he felt was right to do.

* * *

Nija smiled to himself, he had heard of the rumors of beautiful and cute girls outside of the Revonnahgander Home world. He didn't think that they were true, finding the local girls back home much prettier. Until he met the lovely Miss Bicha, she was very cute. Rosenmire were just as rare as his own species as they never leave, he felt very honored to meet her. He would court the shy dear accordingly, as she was a true lady and deserved to be treated very well. Nija felt a presence, he merely smiled calmly, "Is there something you wish to discuss with me, Blonko?" He asked. Rook was not pleased with the way he was looking at Bicha, he just didn't like it. Nija had no idea that Bicha was only 15 years old, a minor. In 2 months, if he remembered correctly, Nija will turn 18 years old, an adult. No matter how innocent it seemed, it was wrong. Nija and Rook stared at each other for a long time, saying nothing. He felt bad for Bicha, she was so nice and kind. Many tried to take advantage of that so he felt that he should help Peridot look out for her, wanting to look out for a fellow immigrant.

"Leave Miss Bicha alone." Rook stated in their language.

"Ah, so I am not the only one who is interested in her." Nija sighed sadly in their lingo.

"Nija, she is just 15 years old. She does not need more males bothering her, Peridot gets rather...upset enough as it is." Rook warned.

He rolled his eyes, "I do not fear that little brat, as for you, your a fine one to lecture me about being inappropriate." he stated coldly.

Rook tensed, "I am not lecturing, I am explaining: She is 15, a minor and in 2 months, you will be 18 years old. Do you know that will make you?" He asked.

Nija scoffed, "An adult?" He answered.

Rook shook his head and looked at his seriously. " A Pedophile. And I refuse to allow a pervert to defile Miss Bicha." He stated.

Nija chuckled, unfazed. Pervert? Him? He saw what this really was about, It was no secret that he and Rayona broke up. Rook was using all this honor crap to cover the real fact: He saw Nija as a threat to his chances with Miss Bicha. Rook was puzzled by his laugh, what was so funny? "Just because things didn't work out for you and Rayona, it doesn't give you right to have Miss Bicha. From what I hear, it wasn't Rayona's fault that it didn't work out." He said before leaving. Rook froze at that, how would he know about it? That was none of his business and it had nothing to do with Bicha at all, how dare he drag her into this! He was only looking for Bicha's best interest and if she wanted to date him, that was her decision and he would respect it. The Rosenmire sniper however, didn't seem to give off the look that she was interested in the way Nija's was hoping for.

He was serious about before, he wouldn't let her be bothered or touched by a pervert. Peridot was wonderful but she couldn't watch her all the time.

* * *

Rouka giggled. Rosenmire men were nice but seeing a Revonnahgander male made her change direction in that thought. Rook was so polite and kind, a real gentleman. Rouka felt like a princess around him, she got all shy and meek around him. Ben Tennyson was interesting but she was interested in his partner more, finding Rook to be her cup of tea. Bicha walked to her, she didn't like how she was bothering Rook. He had enough girls clamoring over him, he didn't need a girl like Rouka to add to it. Bicha knew Rouka personally, she was the one whom took her betroths from her once they saw her walk by. Because of her...figure, they all dumped Bicha and wanted to be engaged to Rouka. Bicha cried each time it happened, the boys were so nice and sweet to her up until they saw Rouka. It wasn't fair...S-so what if she had a bigger chest, a slim waist big hips and a big derrière? That shouldn't matter! She got upset, it did though and it was so very unfair...She saw Bicha, she smiled. Bicha saw that, oh no...She HATED that look on her face.

"Well, well, if it isn't _little_ Bicha. How old are you now? 15, right? And they haven't come in yet?" Rouka taunted in Rosenmire.

Bicha looked at her, trembling a little. "So what if they haven't? It doesn't make me less of a woman!" Bicha fought back in lingo.

Rouka went behind her and felt her chest, Bicha got away from her. "What are you doing?!" Bicha squeaked.

The girl giggled, "Flatter then an ironing board! No wonder all those boys ditched you, your practically one of them. Who's more of a boy, you or your violent partner?" She giggled.

Bicha felt herself on the verge of crying, "Leave Rook alone, he has it hard enough with every other girl going after him, he doesn't need another!" She said.

Rouka quirked a brow but then giggled, "Oh, how adorable. Why should you get Rook? Why would he want boring little you?" She asked.

Bicha gulped, "It's not like that, I don't care about that, I care about not stressing him out." She expressed.

Rouka laughed louder, Bicha trembled. She was so mean, she got closer. Rouka thought Bicha was being quite silly, Rook surely wanted someone more interesting and easier to look at. Bicha was the type of girl that you'd use as a cover for your real girlfriend, a beard. Rouka smiled at herself and stretched in front of her, making sure her chest was inches from Bicha's face. "Face it, you have nothing of value nor interest. Boys will never want you, never. " She sneered as she turned to leave. Bicha's lip trembled a bit, her eyes got all moist and soft. She fell on her knees and began to cry, her ducts opening and spilling. She was awful, just plain terrible...She sniffed a bit, managing to get up and put herself on the wall. She was still crying, she shook her head.

Even if it took a thousand tears...She'd make sure Rouka wouldn't succeed, she would not let her annoy Rook!

* * *

**Oooo, looks like we got some good rivals. How will our group react? Hey, don't look at me like that, all stories have obstacles and in love stories, it's either Family or rivals so it's rivals.**

**Wanted to make it hard and give our heroes a challenge, I'll bet you know what each Rival represents to the respective hero they clash with, right? Anyway, see you next chappie!**


	8. hair Splitting Deliemma

**Chapter 7: **

**Hair Splitting Dilemma- Bond Between Gunsman and Devil **

* * *

We find Bicha at home, gathering her things. She lived in Undertown, in an Apartment. As she was only 15 years old, she was here with her older twin sisters Zeita and Zeiha and her Brother In Law, Xenia. The Apartment was decent, as the four wished to live modestly. Bicha told her parents about wanting to become a Plumber, her Father and Mother were appalled at first but then allowed her to go. The condition? Xenia and Zeita were to go with her. Why? She figured it was because they didn't trust Zeiha take care of her. Her sister Zeiha was kicked off the planet for disobeying a very scared Tradition: The Rosenmire would marry off their children as soon as they reach puberty, after choosing a husband or wife for said child, the family sent for a friend of the family to protect the child before she or he was married. The protect part meant that the family friend would take their virginity, this was to protect their innocence. Zeiha didn't understand this: If she was to be married, then why not lose her virginity with the one she was to marry? This is the logic she used to convince the boy she was affianced to into sleeping with her, when both families found out about it, both were thrown out and banished. Zeita on the other hand, followed the tradition and gotten married to Xenia. She and her husband were very happy, Xenia was chosen to be Altasirta's Representative. He was allowed to go anywhere he pleased as long as the embassy could get hold of him and he could be there, it was a hard adjustment from raising flowers to discussing and negotiating with others about planetary issues but it would seem that he was making head way. He took Zeita with him in order to fulfill his Father in law's wishes, taking residence in one of the nicer places and looking out for Bicha.

Bicha sighed, seeing her sister Zeiha cooking. Said woman looked at Bicha, seeing her fuss with her hair again and look at her chest. She giggled sweetly, it wasn't a secret that Bicha wanted a bigger chest. It was thanks to a certain pink shrew that made her already damaged ego almost impossible to repair, Zeiha wanted to beat Rouka for doing all those things to Bicha but she knew that it wasn't a good idea and would make things worse. Bicha needed to learn to stand on her own and stand up for herself, she wasn't ugly at all. And about her boobs, they'll come in when she's least expecting them to. Rosenmire Puberty was interesting: When a young man or woman enters the puberty, it's instant. Zeiha's description for it? The Earth Expressions "Popping out" and "Hitting you like a freight train" couldn't be more true for this... "Bi, they'll come in...Don't worry about it." She said while hugging her. Her sister was a Prostitute, she had no choice but to use the very thing that got her banished to live. Zeita sighed, she still didn't approve of her job but as her twin pointed out to her and her husband, she wasn't given an option! Bicha gulped, here we go. Zeiha and Zeita were close up until the incident, now they were just starting to make conversation...Zeiha left and bowed to Xenia and Zeita, Xenia and Zeita managed a bow back. Bicha looked at the picture of her sisters, the one when they were younger and before the incident. Orange skin tones, silver eyes and white hair...Another change in Rosenmire Puberty was skin and hair color grew darker and or lighter, Zeiha and Zeita's hair and skin grew darker: light chocolate skin with black hair. Bicha often dreamed of how she would look after she went into it, hoping that her skin and hair would be just as lovely. Xenia looked at his wife, "Zeita...Don't. Enough now, no more anger." Xenia sighed. Zeita growled, "How can she become an immoral woman? She had other choices, she could have been a farmer!" She asked. Xenia hugged her, "Zeita, dear. We don't know what it's like out here, I do not approve but I'm sure Zeiha wouldn't do this if she didn't feel it was the only way to survive." Xenia soothed.

Bicha walked out, she thought about Rook. She smiled while blushing a bit, he was always doing so much to help her out and asked for nothing in return. She shook her head and then thought about Rouka, she grew a bit mad. "I won't let Rouka bother him, even if I must confront her all by myself." She thought bravely.

* * *

At the base, we find Rouka and Gold training in one of the rooms. This was to work on their team work, which was going exceptionally well. They already had an edge against Peridot and Bicha, they worked in tandem of each other and it took them no time at all. Gold sighed, so what if Peridot was the Devil Plumber...Let the universe despise her, it suited her. Gold looked up and saw some males watching her, she and Rouka smiled at it. They saw Ben and Rook watching, they winked at them. All but Ben and Rook reacted to the twin wink, losing what little control they had. Rouka blushed, to think Rook was watching her. She felt so shy and embarrassed. Gold wanted to show off a little, just to impress Ben. They asked for a higher setting, Eddy did so and watched. "They're good." J.B. sighed. Eddy nodded, "Speed isn't everything though, Dad. Being through is more important, isn't it?" Eddy asked. J.B. nodded, "Yes, while being quick is a bonus, I'd rather things were dealt with precision then with speed alone." J.B. stated. Eddy sighed, he was sure that these girls were trying to show up Peridot and Bicha. And unfortunately, they were at an excellent start. Eddy did like the four as Plumbers. As People, he found them to be each jerks. Why? First, they lied to him and his Father about who they were. He found out when over hearing conversations between each. Three he couldn't understand but from the tone alone, he told him that they knew each other quite bitterly. Ben and Ash he understood without trouble, Ash was like ever other 16 year old in Ben's grade except he was able to do something about it and actually told Ben to his face that he was useless. The fact that they were all talking privately and in their own languages proved that they wanted to handle it by themselves, which is why Eddy said nothing to his Father about it. If a dogfight and or catfight broke out though, he'd spill and be the first to break it up.

Bicha and Peridot watched, Bicha saw the face her partner made. She was scowling nastily at Gold, she wondered why though. Come to think of it, Peridot was rather angry at seeing her photo...Who ever she was, she wasn't a friend. "What a showoff, all so she can jam Tennyson's cock in her twat...She even more useless then Tennyson is." She whispered bitterly. Bicha looked around, alot of Petrosapien boys were watching her though the glass. Peridot looked around and began to growl a bit, she could hear them all fogging the glass up and drooling all over it. The more she looked, the more pissed off she got. It was sick...She felt like she'd loose her lunch right on the glass, she was wishing she did so she could cock-block these idiots and cut them down a size.

"She's so graceful..." One male sighed.

"She's a shining example of our People..." Another smiled.

"Finally, True Amazon." A third said with pride.

The 17 year old girl's eye twitched wildly, Gold was a true amazon? A Shining example of Petrosapiens? Graceful?! She couldn't take this anymore, she slammed her hands on the glass. The boys all moved away, Peridot turned around and grabbed the metal rail roughly. These bastard crystals had no true concept of what an Amazon was...All they cared about was the fact Gold was easy, they didn't want to work for it and wanted everything handed to them. Bicha was worried about Peridot, she was the only one who was close enough and willing to be that close. "Will you all shut the fuck up?!" Peridot yelled. Her outrage rise, it disgusted her. "Gold Brooch is a true Amazon?! Bull! If that over glossed, see though slut is the shining example of the model Amazon, then congratulations: Petrosapiens has successfully broadcasted that they are a giant crystal ball of crystal sluts. Let's all take a bath in jizz crystals, hell, make it hail!" She ranted. A few Petrosapien girls growled at her and glared, the boy Petrosapiens glared at her. Several went up, the largest male looked down at Peridot. "Why can't you be like her? Maybe if you weren't so nasty and such a cold bitch, maybe we'd like you. At least she knows her identity, unlike you. She-Warrior..." he said while pointing at her head. Ben and Rook were shocked at how they were all turning on her, wasn't she one of them? Peridot smacked his hand way, "Me? Disgrace my body for a shit crystal like you? Go bother your see though see-saw for a ride, enjoy getting Crags. I told all of you over meta-morphed cum crystals to go roll yourselves into a doughnut and suck it because I sure as hell I'm not gonna, the best part of you jack rocks slid down your Daddies' legs! " She dissed.

Rook and Bicha paled at that, so vulgar...Ben gulped, whoa...That diss burned so bad that both high charted Rappers, Snickers and Shusher would both be saying "DAAAAAAMN!"! The large boy went after her first, Peridot merely slipped under him. She gripped his shirt and got flat on her back, as she was falling back, she slammed her right foot into his diaphragm. She threw him forward, the boy saw that she was tossing him straight for the glass window!

**CRASH!**

The boy landed flat on his back, Peridot spun herself onto a crouching position, glaring at the rest of them to make a move if they dared...They all ran, she got up. She saw Ben, Rook and Bicha stare at her. mostly in fear. Peridot sighed, she walked off. They tried to stop her but she continued to walk away, Bicha sighed. She tried to follow her, Rouka got to the ammo bag the she left. She put a few bullets in her bag, ones that would jam her guns. "Let's see how useful you are without your guns to help you..." Rouka giggled. Bicha went back to get her bag, putting it on her belt.

* * *

On the Patrol, The four of them were chasing down a robber. Peridot and Ben ran ahead to catch him, Rook and Bicha were close behind. Peridot was in Megawatt form while Ben was XLR8, he was in front of the robber. Peridot surrounded him from behind, "No where to go, Double." XLR8 stated. Double smirked and lunged for XLR8, Peridot cut him off and kicked him to the left. "Let's Dance, Asshole!" Peridot taunted. XLR8 snuck in hits while Peridot fought him, Rook readied his proto tool. The arrow mode was active in moments, he shot an arrow at him. Another Double showed up behind him and kicked the arrow away, Bicha and Rook gasped in shock. Ben and Peridot saw two more Double show up, ah so that's how he was everywhere at once, there were four! Quadruplets...Now it made perfect sense, "Bicha, Rook. Aim to injure, these guys are on Tetrax's list. " Peridot told them telepathically. Bicha went though her bag, absentmindedly. She grabbed several bullets and loaded them in her rifles, she aimed at one. She and Rook had to get the four off of Ben and Peridot, seeing that they were getting tired. She pulled the trigger aiming for the third and fourth Double, her rifle overheated and blow up. Bicha dropped it in confusion, it was fine this afternoon. She went to her mid ranges and snuck closer, she pulled the triggers. once again, her guns overheated and blew. Rook saw these malfunctions and was shocked and very worried for Bicha, the young girl's main weapons were overheating and becoming broken with each pull.

This didn't make any sense, Bicha was always checking the rifles and bullets constantly, if something was wrong, she would have seen it before hand! Bicha meanwhile, dropped her pistols as they did the same as her sniper rifles and shotguns. What was happening? Her guns never did this before! She was defensless and unfortunately, The third Double saw this and went for her. Peridot saw this but couldn't aid her as she was occupied with double one, two and four, she helped Ben recover by taking the pressure off him. Rook saw him and went after him, until Ben let out a pained groan from being hit hard from Double one. He took his proto-tool and shot several arrows in a row, five went to him and pinned him on the wall. Bicha screamed as he got closer, she put up a struggle as she tried to get him away from her but he was a better fighter. He took out a knife and tried jabbing her with it, Bicha barely dodged. Fed up with watching Bicha flirting with the knife, Peridot left Ben and Rook to deal with Double two and four, Bicha spun away but the third double grabbed her braid. "Bye-bye, little girl!" He laughed. The 17 year old bent down and then uppercut him away from Bicha, the knife didn't stab her in the back but instead went up and cut Bicha's braid! Bicha heard the rough snipping sound and froze in place, her hair was cut...Peridot knocked him out with that punch and turned to Ben and Rook, seeing the other two pinned and unconscious. She went to Bicha to check for injuries, "Bicha, are you ok?!" She asked. Bicha fell down on her knees, she felt the back of her head. She felt the hair, she froze once she didn't feel any hair where it use to be. Peridot was about to ask what was wrong until she saw her bright white hair hacked, she went wide eyed and realized her mistake. She saw her braid behind her and on the ground, she let out a muted gasp. Ben and Rook were wondering if she was ok, Peridot showed the two of them what Bicha was freaking out over. Both were stunned, Rook bent down to her. "Are you alright, Miss Bicha?" He asked softly. Bicha looked up at him and then began to bawl, "Don't look at me!" She bawled. Rook was confused, wondering if he said anything wrong. The 15 year old couldn't believe it...Her hair was hacked off and Rook saw her with said look, it was humiliating and so embarrassing. Peridot stood Rook up and shook her head, stating that she was ok but to not talk to her right now. She stood the girl up, "I'll be back to finish off patrol, I need to walk Bicha home." Peridot stated. Ben and Rook nodded, expressing that they were sorry it happened.

Peridot however, felt the guiltiest. Because of her usual gung oh tactics, her Partner was harmed. Even if it was just hair...It was just hair this time...Next time, it might be an arm or even her life...She and Bicha had to change their strategies and based them on actual scenarios, like the one today. Peridot couldn't bail her out every time, Bicha needed to learn how to do so she wouldn't be defenseless again.

* * *

She walked her up to her apartment, her sisters were going to ask questions. They would yell and Peridot would allow them to do so, it was her fault after all. Bicha opened the door and they saw Xenia and Zeita, they heard about Peridot but hadn't seen her until now. They saw her hair, Zeita ran her hand over it with a hand over her mouth. "Bicha, your hair..." She gasped. Bicha was still crying, she ran off to her room. Zeita shot a glare at Peridot, Peridot didn't flinch. "What happened to Bicha? Did you do this?" She asked. Peridot sighed, she explained everything that happened. She had brought Bicha's guns and looked at them, she was also shocked that they overheated and blew. She looked at them carefully, she opened the chambers, breaking the melted metal. She gasped, she then growled a bit. This wasn't an accident, Bicha's guns were sabotaged with clogs...Clogs were nasty, made to look like bullets but in reality, they were meant to disable guns by melting into the chambers and the barrels, making it unable to fire. Now, who would do such a thing to her? Well, now she had her family so maybe they would tell her. "Does Bicha have any one back home or around here who don't like her?" She asked. Zeita was about to say no, only for Zeiha to answer. "One: Rouka. That girl has had it in for Bicha ever since they were toddlers." Zeiha expressed. Peridot nodded, that made sense. Bicha wasn't happy seeing her nor shaking her hand, she obviously wasn't someone that Bicha liked. The fact that she was partnered with Gold should have made that clear to her, she sabotaged Bicha's guns.

That was dangerous, sure Peridot was still in the blame for Bicha's hair but now, Rouka was in the blame as well! What happened if Bicha died?! She was going to have a chat with this girl. "I'll come by later after patrol to check on her, I'm sorry that I couldn't help her more to prevent her hair being mowed off. But I'm grateful that was all that happened to her..." Peridot expressed before leaving. Zeiha and Zeita walked in, comforting Bicha. Zeiha remembered suggesting that Bicha cut her hair, half the work was done so now even out was the last step. It took a good 3 hours for Bicha to calm down, the twins were able to talk her into evening out her hair. Zeita did that, evening out the cruel cut. She kissed her head after she was done, telling her what Peridot said about it. She smiled a bit, Peridot did care about her. Bicha pondered Peridot's question and then grew angry, Rouka sabotaged her guns. She wasn't angry at Peridot as she knew she didn't intend for her hair to be hacked off but Rouka deliberately cause her guns to break, she had to be extremely careful now. Later that night, Peridot came by as promised. She asked Zeiha and Zeita how she was doing, relieved that she wasn't crying anymore. She left a jar of lemon jam on the table, both were surprised at the amount of kindheartedness coming from the feared Devil Plumber. At first, they had though Bicha had gotten an actual monster but seeing her checking on her, leaving a gift as well as a pearl of wisdom for her...Perhaps the reason she was feared was mostly rumor. Bicha put the innocent and bright yellow spread on a piece of toast, it smelled very strong. On it, was a note. Bicha read it and tried to understand it:

_"When life gives you lemons, what will you do with them?" _

Bicha thought about what she could have meant by that. She looked at the lemon spread and blinked at her answer, she bit on the toast. She cringed violently, her eyes watered once more.

"So...sour..." She whimpered.

* * *

Rouka smiled at her reflection, hearing that Bicha's guns exploded made her quite pleased. Hopefully that scared her all the way back home! She giggled, Rook was all hers now!

"Hello, Bubble Gum Barbie..."

**CLICK!**

Rouka turned and saw Peridot in the room, leaning on the door. She saw a calm but angered look on her face, did this girl have any other emotion other then anger? That click was the door, she had locked it. Did she figure out her plan? Was she fixing to beat her savagely? Beast! However, considering her performance yesterday...It wouldn't be out of her character. "What do you want? I haven't done anything to you for you to give me that look!" Rouka lied. Peridot turned up her glare, narrowing her blues at her. She saw her eyebrow twitch, a tick that she had just lied, confirming her accusation to be the truth. "Oh, the fuck you haven't. You put clogs in Bicha's bag yesterday and caused her guns to explode, she was almost killed because of it but her hair was cut instead." Peridot began. Rouka laughed, she heard that, so it was true. So the tiny girl's hair was hacked off, good. ""So I heard, how does she look bald?" She asked.

**SLAM!**

The 15 year old looked at Peridot, She put both hands on the wall and surrounding her waist. Rouka felt the weight of the world carve into her by the cross deep blue eyes, her fury was plain as day. "You broke my partner, that is something that I do not tolerate. If I see Bicha cry, weather you are to blame or not, I will play hand ball with your entire body and swat the fuck out of you for each God damn tear she sheds...Got me, bubble tits?" Peridot threatened. Rouka nodded in fear, Peridot pulled her hands off the wall and walked to the door. She unlocked it, she shot a glare back at her before closing the door softly. Rouka walked out of that room, she bumped into Bicha...At least, that's who she thought it was. Bicha's smooth and straight white hair was touching her shoulders, her bangs were pulled to the side because of black and purple clip to keep it from getting in her eye. She threw six large melted metal object at the ground, between them. Bicha glared up at her, Roka looked up to meet the gaze. She looked determined about something, the objects she threw was the clogs she dislodged and cleaned out of her barrels and chambers. This wasn't easy, She had to scrape it off to the point of damage. Luckily, she managed to get all of it out without a scratch."Have you any concept of the dangers of your stunt?!" Bicha demanded. Rouka looked down at her, Bicha shrunk a bit. "Maybe now you'll stay out of my way." Rouka sighed. Bicha stomped her foot, she straightened herself. "No, I know now that absolutely can't let you bother Rook, I'd hate to think of what you could do to him!" Bicha expressed. Rouka laughed, "And who are you to tell me of what I can and cannot do?" She asked her.

Both girl stared at each other, Bicha left. Once she was out of sight, she shook a bit.

* * *

Peridot and Bicha are inside one of the many training rooms, they agreed that they had to make it work. Peridot smiled, the haircut was nice. She got a compliment from Rook, she saw the poor thing explode into a scorching and piercing red when he complimented it. She discovered that she had a crush on him, finding it adorable. It was sickeningly sweet how she didn't want to be a bother to him, seeing her turn all kinds of red when he walk by.

" It suits you much more now then before, short hair looks very good on you."

Bicha was in a fit of giggles, getting into that famous red her 17 year old partner recognized and attributed to her thinking about said boy.

"Let's get started with the basics of hand to hand, shall we?" Peridot asked. Bicha nodded.

* * *

**Awwwwww, isn't that adorable? Boy this Chapter was long...Let's hope all goes well, for now... Sorry of all the talking and such...**


	9. Not So Different

**Chapter 8: **

**Not So Different-Enter The Beast Quartet **

* * *

J.B. lined his papers up again, everything had to be pristine. The Higher-ups were sending down some Plumbers from their stations, this was to transfer new ones up to replace them. Switching out the pros to protect Earth a little bit better, J.B. and Max put in requests to give them some of their bests. Now, there were hundreds and since the transfer was including outposts, J.B. and Maxx knew it was good stock. Bellwood had the largest concentration of Plumbers on Earth, adding a few more to the mix was just playing it safe. Now that they were out in the open, everyone on Earth was aware of the transfers. He took off his glasses and rubbed the sides of his head with his claws, closed mind you. Unlike Max, J.B. was the Plumber whom had to deal with press and their snide, crude and just plain rude line of questioning. He was already forming a headache just thinking about the press conference he had no choice but to attend, he opted to not take Eddy with him for it. He told his son to keep an eye on the office and watch for a day, which Eddy had no trouble with. The Crab knew that his 19 year old son was stressing with the change himself, Eddy was a rapper under the name Monkey Blue and everyone in said community was taking shot after shot at him being an actual blue monkey alien! That was the other head inducer: String Studios was taking a colossal hit due to the Alien awareness stigma, all of his talents were suffering and record sales were down for the first time in years. If this didn't shift, he would have to lay off a lot of people, alien, half and or human!

Investors were pulling out and or avoiding him anyway they could, flocking to Pro-Earth Studios and Producers. Every time, he turned the Telly on, some jerk producer was ragging on him about being an alien and ragging on his talents, his son being in the crosshairs 80 present of the time. J.B. didn't care about himself, knowing that he wasn't the easiest to look at. But ragging on his other talents and his son? Now there was something that he wouldn't allow, Eddy and the others worked just as hard if not harder then most of the lip syncing generation. Ryan Winderhall for example was Sonoroian/Galvan half-breed, making it rather hard for him to sing without breaking the equipment in the booth. The fact that he was half, made it easier. Another fact was that he could change his pitches and duplicate himself so he didn't need backup singers, saving J.B. a good deal of coin so he could put it to his other talents. His niece...Karen. The Alien Angels were being slammed on as well, he cared for and looked out for these girls as a Father would and he dredged the fact that these people ripped them apart just because they were aliens. The screwed up part of it all? He knew this would happen. The Higher ups didn't seem to care about the fallout and left him to deal with it, bastards...J.B. groaned painfully, great...Now he had a headache. It got worse and he fell down, cradling his head, scratch that...migraine. He turned the lights off and groaned, putting his head down on the table as he sat. He took deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. "Jonathan, are you in here?" J.B. looked up and saw that it was Azmuth, Azmuth was about to turn the light on. "DON'T turn the light on...Please." J.B. strained. The old creator and the 41 year old producer knew each other quite well, it wasn't uncommon for Galvans to take on students from time to time. The species itself had much to teach to those who wanted to learn, J.B. had taught Azmuth that not all Cerebrocrustaceans were arrogant, ignorant or Egotistical. However J.B. had a big ego back when he was teenager but Azmuth could honestly say that he was easier then the rest of his species and now a days liked to speak with him as he had matured.

Azmuth took his hand away from the switch, understanding that he had one of his migraine. The creator himself had several in his life, they all were terrible and seemed to last for hours. Azmuth walked over and got on the desk without making too much noise, he sat on a metal cube paperweight. "Any sign of the plumbers that they sent down here for Bellwood?" Azmuth asked softly. J.B. shook his head a bit, stifling a groan from the soft movement. "Not yet but from what I hear, we're expecting four." J.B. answered. Azmuth nodded, having some idea of who they possibly sent down. Azmuth didn't have a lot of students due to his reclusive nature and paranoia, those he did teach turned out for the better. His most memorable ones? He had at least four: Two boy Galvan half-breeds, twins. Shadow and Midnight Scarlett, the other part of them? Appoplexian. Now why they were the so important? Because they had all black fur and were shorter and leaner looking then Appoplexians and yet they were very muscular then Galvans. Midnight was the smarter twin while Shadow was more dense but they were quite clever and wise given their gene pool. The third? His second assistant, Kimberly Careshi. Another Galvan half breed, she was his most resent student and became his assistant due to her resourcefulness and intelligence. Even though she was in her 10s and considered a baby by Glavan society, Azmuth liked her enough to offer her the job. The fourth? Heh, the very brainy crab suffering a migraine in the room. From these few, he learned all about how unfair it was for those having certain backgrounds and bloods. Pureblooded children were less likely for parents whom were different species but it was also possible for parents to have a half breed child if there was an ancestor of a different species, the closer the branch, the higher chance of getting that. Galvan Society showed him that earlier on, his people were naturally bald and flat chested. Any that had hair and possessed chests were hybrids, half-breed and or had a non-Galvan ancestor in their tree. He was also exposed to his own People's prejudice of said Galvans, he didn't like it.

J.B. and Azmuth talked for a bit, discussing the entire mess that J.B. was left with. After 2 hours of talk, Azmuth left to visit his grandson, Gregory Prime. Gregory was like his Grandfather but chose to become a Plumber, deciding that being a Doctor like his Father, Fletcher and or inventor like Azmuth was asking for trouble. He and the other Omnitrix alien whom were trapped inside the Omnitrix became Plumbers, Gregory however, helped Ben keep their D.N.A by changing it to blank. Blank D.N.A wasn't easy to make as it required a careful extraction of personal traits in order to not destroy it. Now when Ben assumed one of the Omnitrix aliens, by D.N.A. it was still him but in another body and form. If Azmuth couldn't be reached when something was wrong with the Omnitrix and if his assistants weren't around or able to help, Gregory could as he helped Azmuth before he trapped himself in it. Gregory and the others were the same age as Ben so that made Ben want to talk to Gregory more but he was still getting yelled at by someone in Azmuth's line for breaking it!

Azmuth and J.B. were happy to find that Gregory and Eddy were friends, pleased that his Grandson wasn't a recluse and broke the cycle. Azmuth was still hiding away but it wasn't as much as it was in the past.

* * *

We catch four people and a little boy walking around the Plumber's base. They had just transferred to Earth from quadrant 13, one of the several black ships. They were the only ones aboard it, just the four of them and the little boy: The lady Loboran with them had black hair that framed her face gently, ending at her back. She was wearing a blue v neck shirt with quarter sleeves with an ice blue shirt under it, blue jeans with sneakers. She had two large wings, which were wrapped around her head and shoulders. This lavender eyed woman was Crystal Webster or known for her nickname: The Angel Plumber. Next to her was a lady Merbailador with long pale blonde hair held by a pink headband. Her attire covered more then her the outfit that most of her fellow females wore: A light pink dress shirt, a black skirt and black platforms. She was Alicia Moldora, Crystal's partner and girlfriend to Midnight Scarlett. Her nickname in the plumbers? The Shark Plumber. Next to Alicia, a male Appoplexian that had all black fur. His hair was short and he wore oval glasses for his red eyes. He was less buff then the male next to him. His white shirt and brown pants with a simple brown tie complimented Alicia's attire. He was Midnight Scarlett, Shadow's twin as well as partner. He was often compared to a Panther, thus became his nickname: The Panther Plumber. The last possessed the same black fur and red eyes. His black hair was much longer and tied back, going to the top of his back. He was more muscled out then Midnight. He had on a blue track shirt with light black sweat pants and sneakers, definitely sportier then the rest. This was Shadow Scarlett, twin to Midnight and boyfriend to Crystal. The nickname for him? One that suited him and his record: The Beast Plumber. The little boy with them was Crystal and Shadow's cub, Scott Scarlett or otherwise called Scooter. 7 years old and disheveingly adorable, a handful for his family other then making sure no one smuggling drugs onto Earth! He was a cross between his parents' pools: All orange fur from the Appoplexian genes, shaggy and long like Loboran fur. His eyes were a dark purple, which made him all the more eye-catching. He had ears and a long bushy tail, he had the trademark kitty nose with quadruple times the sense of smell. He was wearing a black t-shirt with blue overalls, covered in dirt from his earlier practice of pouncing/chasing.

Scooter saw a rat scurrying in the corner, he was about ready to pounce on it until Shadow caught him in mid-pounce. It wasn't that he didn't want him to practice but just the fact that he was dirty enough, dirt was one thing but blood? He already was in trouble with his Mom for chasing 54 squirrels while walking here! While he was happy his son was developing his hunting skills so well, it was a pain in the ass to watch him. He chased a mail man and a newspaper boy earlier, never mind all the cars he ran after. He'd bark/meow, howl/yowl, growl and purr, he was also pretty clever too. 1 part wolf, 1 part tiger and 1 part genius. What Scooter was going though was what many labeled as "kitty crazies", a normal phase in the Appoplexian cub's stage. The difference? He was 1/3 wolf cub so the need to chew stuff was an issue and made it worse since he also wanted to scratch up lots of things. The urge to fight was just starting to affect him a little, he was already trying to kill his family. Again, a normal thing. Appoplexians in the past would kill their family members and eat them, it unknown if its still done but they consider being killed by a cub an honor as they raised a strong child. They weren't worried really, letting him try.

"Awww, I wanna pounce... I wanna chase the rat at least, can I Dad ? Can I? Can I? Can I?" He asked while whimpering.

Shadow groaned, "How about some down time, Scoot? You've done more chasing today then you have in a whole year..." Shadow answered.

Scooter pouted and growled and then snorted, Shadow put him at eye level. "Don't you growl and snort at me, Scoot." He said while pointing at him.

Scooter saw the same rat run by as soon as his Dad put him down. He smiled and processed to chase after him, until his Mom grabbed him by the overalls. The rat hurried into a hole, Scooter whimpered. She let go and ran up to try and flush it out of the hole, Crystal looked and sighed, why was he so rambunctious? "Scott Jordan Scarlett, stay!" Crystal ordered. Scott froze in mid run, he pouted again All he wanted to do was chase the rat, he wasn't gonna kill it. he just wanted to chase it, catch it, pet it and squeeze it until it's back broke...Nothing wrong with that, right?

* * *

We catch Ben at school again, he was spacing out during Math. He couldn't believe what happened today, everyone that he knew had come out of the closet so to speak, Peridot included. That wasn't the shocker for him, the crazy thing of it all? He saw a lot of his classmates beating on the alien students, heckling them and otherwise berating them for being just that...Why? He didn't really understand it all, he just couldn't wrap his head around it. Ben didn't care about that, everyone was everyone to him. He was part alien himself but only Kevin and Gwen knew otherwise. He tore his attention back to Mr. Danoose, whom was writing on the board for Math class again but Ben watched. He was fascinated by how he could write at all with being so small but then again, if one could be a Doctor, being a Teacher wasn't impossible. He jumped onto the table, looking at the book before walking to the edge of the desk. "Any questions?" Mr. Danoose asked. One kid raised his hand in the back, Mr. Danoose saw it. "Yes, Mr. Peters?" Mr. Danoose acknowledged. The boy walked up to him, picking up Mr. Danoose. "Why should I listen to a little toad? All I gotta do is toss you out the window and I don't have to listen to you anymore!" he said while walking to the window. he opened the window, dangling Mr. Danoose outside. "Put me down this instant, Mr. Peters!" He demanded. Ben was shocked, why wasn't anyone doing anything?! he was about to get up until he saw Michelle and Terry get up, they were angry at what they were seeing. Ben gulped, he didn't like Mr. Danoose but he didn't do anything to deserve being dropped out of the second floor window! With his height and fragile body, he'd die or be critically hurt from the fall! "Hector, that's enough! Put Mr. Danoose down, you jerk!" Terry barked. Michelle nodded, stomping her foot. "Just because your failing and can't play in this weeks game is no excuse to act like such a bully!" Michelle added. Hector walked over to Terry and Michelle scooping them in the same hand, going back to the window. Ben saw the look of terror on all three of there faces, why wasn't anyone saying something damn it!? "I'll drop you and these nerds too, bye-bye time, froggies!" He laughed. Ben was about to get up, he heard a loud skid and a slam. He looked to his left and saw Peridot, she looked pissed.

"Don't make the situation worse by stepping in, Tennyson. Let me fucking handle the fat-ass." Peridot told him telepathically.

The small girl walked up behind him and grabbed the back of his shirt and tossed him down and on his backside, he skidded a bit and dropped all three on the floor. Hector wondered why he was on the floor and wonder what grabbed him to get him there, he looked up and growled. Hector walked up to her, towering over her. Peridot didn't move, she just looked annoyed. "Great another freak, why can't you all go back to whatever planet you came from?!" He barked. Peridot seemed rather unimpressed by the shot, "That the best you got, cum shot? How tiny is your cock for you to toss three people out a fucking window?" She dissed. Hector got angry, he took a swing. Peridot stopped his fist, Hector took another swing with his left. Peridot blocked it with her forearm, Hector looked at her with fear, anger and confusion. "What in the hell are you?!" he asked. Peridot smirked and threw his arms away from her and shoved him down, she picked up his foot. He made an attempt to get away but the girl merely tugged him closer. She put her other hand on his knee, "Just your average, teenage, tomboy plumber. Nothing more, nothing less." She answered simply. And with that, she broke Hector's leg. All froze at hearing the sick popping of his leg breaking. Peridot healed his leg after he yelled in pain, patting it and letting go. "Don't fucking do it again." She said with a calm smile. She looked at everyone else, threatening them silently with her eyes that if she saw more of this, they would have the same done to them. The bell rang and Hector ran out of there, Michelle and Terry thanked her. Mr. Danoose thanked her as well, Peridot told him to forget about it. He talked to Ben and Peridot alone, why was important. Peridot's homework a few weeks back was a vast improvement, he figured that she had help. When Ben admitted to him that he helped her with it, he got an idea. "Peridot, I know you hate asking for help but will you at the very least let Benjamin assist you in your math homework?" He advised. "Since the two of you are on patrol together and in the same classes, it's better then asking for a tutor." Peridot looked away, nodding softly before leaving. Mr. Danoose sighed and talked to Ben, finding that the boy was conflicted and shocked. The Math teacher smiled at his open-mindedness, if only everyone he met were like this.

Thought the course of the day, he saw Peridot intervening in beatings and chases. While they screamed at her or were being beaten up by said shrew, the kids ran off and got away. Ben though about why she was doing that, why now? She didn't care about other people's welfare and yet here she was doing this? Was she...He gasped and widened his eyes at his conclusion, was she...acting like a lighting rod? By getting involved and beating down the bullies, she was directing their focus onto her and her alone. She was already a social outcast, why was she making it worse for herself? That was self-destructive, now wasn't it? Wouldn't just make her even more miserable? Why was she acting as a martyr? Ben blinked, was this...A part of her, the REAL her? Was her bitchy and violent tendencies just a cover? Was Peridot...kinder then she was letting on? He saw a sliver when he saw her care for Honey, seeing her coo over her when she though he didn't see her do so. He saw it again when she was worried over Bicha's hair, even walking a distraught Bicha home!

He had to know...He just had to now!

* * *

He went down to the base and found Peridot practicing with one of the dummy's again. He assumed that this one was her favorite, seeing it so beat up and it's stick taped up all the time. She was so committed to Fight Club, she must have been training here constantly. He thought about it, why would she have to do that so much for? She was already strong, why train so hard when you didn't have to? She gripped the dummy, imagining it as a certain clear crystal girl. The image she painted on it, the dummy tauntingly smiled and giggled at her, Peridot's fists charged with green electricity.

_"Your nothing but a filthy mutt, you'll amount to nothing, no matter what you do..."_

Peridot scrunched her eyes as tight as possible, pushing up every last negative memory and word spoken to her. She gripped the dummy as tightly as possible. "THUN RAI!" She roared. Ben covered his eyes from the blinding flash, he smelled the dummy cooking to oblivion. When he didn't see the steaks of light going though the tiniest of cracks of his arms, he pulled them away from his face and gulped. The dummy was gone, Peridot was on her knees. Her head was down, she panted heavily. Ben went to go help her up, she felt hands on her and brought her head back and rammed it into Ben's crotch dead center! Ben let out a howl and feel backwards, holding himself while rocking himself to ebb the pain away. Peridot turned and saw him, she groaned..."Tennyson...Ugh, I can't tell if that's feet or seaweed in peanut butter." Peridot groaned. Ben blinked, how did she know he had a peanut butter and seaweed smoothie? She looked him over, all had was bruises. She healed him, not wanting J.B. to bark at her for hurting him again...She sighed and got up, getting a drink from the water fountain. She moved her hair from the side and drank, Ben groaned and got up. He watched her, seeing her drink. He watched her throat move up and down, sure, it was green but to him, it looked no different to his own throat. She looked up and groaned, was she seriously that interesting to him? "What do you want, Tennyson?" She asked rudely. Ben gulped, he was sure of it now.

"Why are you acting as a lightning rod?" He asked simply.

Peridot froze, no...It just couldn't be. No way he was THAT good! She just shrugged, He continued to stare at her. She didn't like how he was staring at her, he was so...what was the damn description she wanted to give him? Vacantly scanning her, it was creeping her out! Ben went near her, she didn't like how his eyes were getting softer. There were those stupid puppy-dog eyes again, it pissed her the hell off seeing him looking at her so stupidly open like that! She sighed, she paced. "No one's gonna fight back because they don't want to start a intergalactic revolt by putting their hands on humans. Unlike everyone else, I'm not gonna let any humans bully me into leaving Earth, it's as much of my home as it is theirs. I'm the only that can really lay a hand on any human really because of my healing arts, can't say something happened to them if there's no evidence." She said while sitting on the shook his head, that not what he meant. She didn't answer him, "Peridot, why are you doing this to yourself? Why do you want everyone to hate you?" He asked. Peridot laughed, surprising him. He looked at her, watching her smile. It was a shallow and phony smile, he just knew it was. "Everyone hates me, Tennyson. It's just who I'm meant to be." She said simply. Ben paused softly, tightening his lips.

"I don't hate you."

Peridot froze, her back was turned to him. Good thing he couldn't see her face, the look she had on was just insulting: she was stunned by that. She wasn't expecting that...No way he was that good...Just no Goddamn way! The 17 year old girl shook her head, he was just saying that. Ben timidly put his hand on her shoulder, she flinched. He got a bit closer, he tightened the grip a bit.

"I like you. Not LIKE-like you...I don't love you either! But I don't hate you! Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" Ben asked.

"Tennyson, I don't even think YOU know what the fuck your trying to say right now." Peridot retorted.

"I-Ummm-Uhhh..." Was all he could say.

"Forget it, Tennyson. Don't break your brain over it, we need the amount you have, as freakishly small as it is." Peridot shot.

"Hey!" Ben growled.

Peridot laughed again, Ben watched her do so. He saw her smile. Even if it was at his expense, he saw her actually smile without smirking. Her laugh...He didn't sound so...snide or mean. It actually sounded almost...cute? She looked so much nicer, she sounded nicer...Now if only she would take her glasses off and her hair tie out and then- what a minute! What was he thinking!? This is Peridot here! As in bitch who can kick his ass if she read his mind and saw that! He groaned and blushed, what was WRONG with him?! He was attracted to her? Ok, that's it...Lay low and don't date for his own safety, otherwise he would be in trouble of dating Pencil Patty at the rate his radar was taking him! Peridot moved her head to the side, signaling Ben to leave with her. Ben went with her once he was done being stunned.

* * *

Later in the hallway, Midnight sighed. He saw Peridot and Ben walking toward him, he casually waved. Peridot froze in place, Ben saw her freeze and looked at him.

"Netug Gat, Lefuet Nehcztak (Hello, Devil kitten). I've been waiting for you." Midnight greeted sweetly.

"Midnight?! The fuck are you doing here?" Peridot asked bluntly.

He smiled, eloquent as always. "And young Benjamin too? Good, saves me the trouble of fetching you." Midnight sighed.

"Friend of yours?" Ben asked.

Peridot groaned, "More or less...Now why are you here?" She answered.

Midnight sighed, "I am your new school therapist, now park it and let's begin."

Ben and Peridot blinked and looked at each other, "What?!" They both said in unison.

* * *

**Yep now they have therapy XD Aren't I nice person? uh-oh, seems like Ben is starting to get over Karen. How long will it take for him to get over her fully? Who knows, hopefully Ben doesn't get himself killed by saying the wrong thing.**


	10. Rath Rampage Part 1

**Chapter 9: **

**Rath Rampage Part 1**

* * *

Eddy and Gregory were watching the T.V., he growled and turned it off. The blue haired boy was angry and nobody held it against him, the world was ragging on his Father last night. And this morning, he listened to a rival studio ragging on J.B. and his talents. When he bragged that his 100 % HUMAN son was a better rapper then that Jazz crab's chocked out monkey son, that did it. This was just part of it, his son got some air time and said that Eddy was a biter and had no talent, the only thing that he could do was eat bananas and throw shit around. Eddy's face was a boiling red, Gregory swore he saw steam coming from his head!

Eddy worked very hard on his rapping and knew his cousin and the others worked hard to get this far and to say that they were cheating was not only immature, it was insulting. "I'm a shit-throwing, banana-scarfing no talent monkey? Why that acne-infested mother fucker, I dare him to fucking say that to my face! " He growled. Gregory sighed and put a hand on his shoulder, comforting his friend. "You don't have to prove anything, Edward. Your the only Rap singer on this planet I know of that can sing in full sentences and not make up words to fit your rhymes." Gregory assured. The 19 year old picked his head up from bending down, the hell he didn't. So that was how Master Drip wanted to play? Fine. Time to put his money where his mouth is: on his pus-crusted bum. Eddy inwardly groaned, "Ah, crap. I'm starting to sound like Dad with all these British idioms..." He groaned mentally. He shook his head, pulling out his cell-phone. Gregory was wondering what Eddy was doing, "Edward? What are you doing?" He asked. He smiled, dialing numbers quickly. "Nothing really. Just to planning on following up with, showing up and shutting up Master D and the rest of the I rate pro human rappers. I'm done bending over and taking it as it comes." He expressed.

"Hello?" A boy with a gruff voice answered.

"Talk to me." A girl with a child-like but squeak-ish voice answered.

" 'Sup, Wade, Miranda. It's Eddy." Eddy sighed. "Watched the news, I take it?"

" And you take right, this some o' bullshit...Ain't we work just as hard as they?" Wade barked.

"Damn straight, tiger-boy. And they dissing YOU? Master Dip's got some balls, bet he wouldn't be slinglin' his tongue so hard if he were in a rap out with you." Miranda stated with moxie.

"Glad you feel that way, ready to show them how to rap, OUR way?" Eddy asked. "Call Everyone in, leave the rest to me."

He closed his phone, looking to Gregory. "Greg, how good are you at hacking?" He asked. Gregory blinked, what a redundant question. Hacking was learning the Alphabet in Galvan culture: A must. He saw that look in Eddy's brown eyes, that look he seemed to share with his Dad. The kind of look that just told you that he had just the most clever and craftiest of ideas in his mind at that precise moment. Gregory gave a soft smirk, String Studios' future looked rather bright with Eddy as it's future producer.

* * *

At the School, Ben and Peridot were actually sharing a table, Peridot and Ben were both listening to their I-pads. They both heard their I-pads stop working, both took them off in confusion. They both looked around, everyone's I-Pods, Cellphones and any other electrical device had stopped working, even the school T.V.s were down! What was going on? Ben looked at Peridot in confusion, all she could do was return the look back at him. The Screens showed a person, the plumber teenagers all knew who it was immediately. Many knew this blue haired kid by his Rapper name, they all saw him as his actual monkey self.

"Well, well ,well, Master D list... Why don't you and the rest of you D lists show us aliens how its done? Or you don't have the balls and are gonna stay in your little hidie holes and play with yourselves? What do you say, Master Dickless?" Eddy asked.

The transmission cut off, all were stunned. Peridot blinked, smirked and then laughed, finally...Someone was speaking her lingo! If that D-list knock didn't get Master D's attention, then that Dick-less comment sure as hell would! Ben smirked, messing with a rapper's image was like messing up Kevin's car: A guarantee that they'll kill you! Everyone began talking about it, the P.A. system started feed backing.

"Peridot Shard and Ben Tennyson, to the office, Peridot Shard and Ben Tennyson to the office. Thank you."

Everyone gasped and oooed at them immaturely, both had left without a fuss or a word. What was the fuss about now?

* * *

The requester turned out to be Azmuth himself. J.B. was quite shocked about it but he told on why, understanding it. They were informed on the specs of the mission: protection detail. It just wasn't for himself but for three others that he knew for a fact would be in danger. Apparently, Azmuth had friends other then just Karol. This surprised Ben and Peridot, making the both of them laugh at first(Much to Azmuth's frustration). Two female Galvans and one male Galvan. He showed each one with a picture and gave info about what they did and majored in. He expressed that like Karol, they were 1,700 and something years of age. Rook and Bicha were fascinated by this, hearing how long-lived Galvans were. Ben noticed the concern in Azmuth's voice, funny, the old man was sounded a bit more "human" nowadays. These three must have meant a lot to him, especially the third he name-dropped. He sounded almost...As if he was describing a painting, some big word that meant feelings and such. Bewitched? Enchanted? Something like those words seemed to fit the tone he had:

Phage Rig- He possessed an I.Q. of 950, 50 points under Azmuth's I.Q. of 1,000. He was classed as a Genius in Galvan society, the first friend Azmuth had before Karol came along. He was known as the Weapon Genius...Able to make, upgrade, restore all kinds of weaponry. He had created the entire Proto-tool line from the beginning to now, meaning he was still making them. He was a Martial Galvan or the 2% of Galvans whom believed in fighting as themselves, he was praised and scorned. He was in the 74th quadrant, often labeled as the Blacksmith Colonies.

Reiyo Kedel- An I.Q. of 800, she was considered the God mother of medicine. She was labeled as average, another friend that Azmuth met with later on in his classes as a youth. Regarded as the Healing Genius, many policies, practices and procedures were constantly changed and improved by her and any student she thought. All understanding of the art of medicine as well as the basics of anatomy were said to have been started by her! She was like Azmuth and 98% of the Galvan populace, A standard Galvan. She was tucked away in a hospital in Quadrant 54.

Fukona Medulla- Having a dead even I.Q. of 400, she was cursed by her own people and respected by others. She is considered a simpleton by Galvan Standards, Azmuth met her when he and Karol had been friends for a year. Given the of title of The Misfortunate Genius by her people, this was due to her being able to attract fighters all the time. Like Phage, she was a Martial Galvan. She was unknown at this time, her location still unfound.

Azmuth expressed that he would be with them, as to keep them all together. Peridot stared at Azmuth with great scrutiny, Azmuth was hiding more then what he was telling them. Being that the treatener was Dr. Psychobos, it was surprising the he was taking him seriously at all. Something was up, she had asked why he was insisting on coming. Azmuth didn't want to answer, not to her most of all! Gah, ever since he had seen the Savage girl...He had gotten eerie chills from just looking at her, she looked so much like Fukona. Her Galvan form was a dead ringer for her picture, the one he showed them of her at 17 years of age. The only distinction? The savage girl was a brunette while Fukona was a redhead. And unfortunately, his curiously got the better of him and he stole a hair sample from her and had his assistants run it against Fukona's hair sample (Don't ask why he has it, he does this to everyone because he gets bored.). He debated on telling her about it but having dealt with Fukona and her wild mood swings, was he willing to risk it on the Devil Plumber's temper? No, not really. Rook and Bicha weren't the wiser but Mr. Hero and the Savage girl weren't so easily fooled. Even though the girl was insane, she didn't have that 20% of Galvan in her for show. Mr. Hero? Oh, forget it. Sure, he was still immature but he possessed a good insight to people and was able to read them without trying to. Azmuth saw similarities in both of them to each other, the distinction that separated them? Peridot learned that a kind heart can get you killed should you lean on it all the time. Ben unfortunately didn't learn that lesson yet...if he wouldn't learn it on this little trip, he'd learn it the next time. The group was given a ship, a small one but it was reliable and able to hold 8 people aboard it.

"Peridot, you and Rook will take turns driving. Take as long as you need, this detail isn't over until the Dr. is in custody and any one he hired, understand?" J.B. asked.

Peridot took the keys, "We got it. I'll drive first." She sighed.

"Wait, how come the psycho midget gets to drive? She wouldn't be able to see past the steering wheel! " Ben complained.

Peridot smacked him on the head, "Go fuck a doughnut, Watch twat. At least I didn't crash while backing up to even start the Goddamn test." Peridot shot.

Ben growled, "For the last time, I thought it was like driving a car!" Ben said as an excuse.

"That's it, your not fucking driving, period." She sighed.

"Guess that's why your so pissed off..." He whispered sorely.

Peridot caught that, she punched him into the wall. "Fuck you." she snarled.

Peridot went to him and healed him and then threw him down, walking ahead. Ben got up and was about to go after her. Rook held him back before he could do anything stupid, Ben was struggling to go after the shrew. Nobody knew if Rook was that strong, Ben was that weak or they were deadlocked.

"YOU HIT LIKE A GIRL!"

Peridot froze and turned, the corner of her eye twitched. Rook and the others stared and said nothing. Was he trying to get killed? She walked back up to him, glaring at him.

"W-what did you say?" She asked while straining.

"You heard me." he said smugly.

And with that, she slapped him into the wall again. Her hand ebbed voltage from it, she used her electricity on him this time along with the hit. She tapped his foot before storming off, Ben groaned. He got back up, he shook his head. That girl pissed him off so bad sometimes, what was her problem with him?! Ben stood up and walked along with Rook and Bicha, heading to the ship. The face of the Omnitrix sparked with green voltage, disappearing after the spark. Azmuth thought he saw the spark but looked again at the watch, he saw nothing happening to it. He shrugged, he needed to calm down a bit. Advice that Ben should have taken, instead of instigating the Savage girl. The Omnitrix wasn't broken...Nowhere close.

* * *

**Ben, you really gotta learn to shut up, your life depends on it XD But really Peridot? You ARE a girl, why is that an insult? Oh, wait...Ah, that'****s why. she hits like an EARTH girl is what he meant XD ****Hmm, the Omnitrix sparked, not good. Is it broken and if so, how much? How much a challenge will this present? If you don't have a clue from the title of this chapter, you will in the next.**


	11. Rath Rampage Part 2

**Chapter 10: **

**Rath Rampage Part 2**

* * *

Our dear four were on board, figuring out who they should retrieve first. Since they had Azmuth with them and tucked into a room, inventing and working. Bicha suggested on getting Reiyo first, her reason was so they could not only have one of the best doctors tending to them and to the ones they were protecting. Rook had suggested on going for Phage first, three out of the four were weapon reliant and were in trouble as soon as they broke but this could be prevented and or remedied in seconds if they had one of the best weapon experts. Peridot had suggested to fetch Fukona first, her reason for it was because she would take the most time in finding since her location was unknown and she would increase they're offense. They thought about it: A Doctor, Weapon maker and a Combat master...Each had sound reason on looking for either one first. They all decided to look for Fukona first, wanting to attend to the others quickly. From what Azmuth told them about her, Fukona was a tough as nails type and liked fighting. They all looked at her picture again, it was out of date as she was much older now but they would use it as a guideline. A Galvan with Red hair, hair on a Galvan was unnatural and so was a chest. Peridot explained that Red hair was commonly found on Appoplexians, Azmuth confirmed that Fukona's ancestry began as said breed and that her red hair was the only evidence of it. After much prodding, Azmuth told them all about her. They thought of places that Ms. Medulla was and could be, coming up empty. Rook thought of something, making a call. Wasn't Crystal Webster have a Teacher named Medulla? They caught her putting her son to sleep, she was shocked that they were looking for Fukona. The wolf hybrid told them where they should be looking, even the planet she was on last! They drifted and got to a small planet, Rook looked it up and gasped. They read the status of this Planet. Dispite it's small size, it was an interesting and aggressive world. It had three parts to it: A Jungle, Desert and Artic. Each part was more aggressive then the last and the wild lives were just as, did she really take residence here? Bicha, Rook and Ben looked at Peridot, this woman sounded a lot like her...Seeing her smile, she liked this old lady already! Why she was because she truly was a fighter, choosing a planet teeming with challenges for herself. Assuming she didn't die, she was truly worth of being called the Grandmaster of Grandmasters! Azmuth didn't want to go out there but Ben wouldn't let him stay, making Bicha hold him. They took coats that could handle the cold weather, they would have to search everywhere. They started with the jungle, stunned at the untouched flora. None of it was damaged or decay due to artificial means, meaning that the Galvan Female was eco-aware and cared enough to not damage the planet. Ben looked at the Omnitrix and started playing with it, Peridot gentle took his hand off the dial. He scowled at her, she shook her head sternly.

"Don't use that thing unless you gotta, Tennyson. You've got arms and legs, use 'em before they fall off your body from lack of use." Peridot said nicely.

"I am using them and I think I can get around better if I-" Ben began.

Peridot glared at him, "When I said that, I meant use YOUR arms and legs, not any of your fucking cookie-cutter skin flips' limbs!" Peridot reinforced.

Ben growled, "Hey, I use this all the time to get around faster, takes less time." He stated.

Peridot rolled her eyes, "Fine, be fucking lazy. Your pasty stringy ass better not screw us, Watch twat!" She growled.

The Creator smiled, though she was crass...She was actually trying to help him out. He looked at Bicha's back, surprised that such a wisp of a girl could hold on to so many guns. Bicha smiled while looking at Rook, she was spacing out a little. The four froze in place as they heard twig snap, Ben slammed on the dial without looking. Rath was in his place, "Rath!"he yelled. Rook and Bicha blinked in shook while Peridot glared at him, dumbass! Why'd he have to go and pick that one, of all the aliens he's got in the stupid thing?! "I was going for Wildvine but Rath's better anyway!" He snarled. Ah...The A.I. picked it for him. Thing must have a troll function in it...He rushed into the bushes, Bicha put Azmuth down and took out one of her shot guns while Rook took out his proto-tool. Peridot put her rings on and crouched down, coiling herself tightly as one would a spring. Rath was toss back and into Peridot, the bushes shook a bit and everyone tensed. Coming out of the bushes, a tiny Galvan stepped out calmly. It was clearly female by the hourglass shape, our group looked at her carefully. Her hair was pinkish red, pale red almost. They saw the rest of her hair tucked into six black balls on the back of her head, they looked at her outfit next. A black suit with a green wrap around her chest and stomach and ending to her hip, a darker green sash was wrapped around her waist. Her build was much different then a female of her species, she was buffer and more athletic. She saw Azmuth, she looked at him in confused recognition. Azmuth and she talked, he explained why they were here. She laughed, stating that she didn't need guarding. She went with them, stating that Azmuth didn't need the extra wrinkles. Rath got up after Peridot slapped him for landing on her, "Change back so I can kick your ass the right way, Tennyson." Peridot snarled. Rath rolled his eyes, "Whatever..." He groaned. He began to try, nothing happened. Peridot groaned, "Quit fucking around, Tennyson! Change back and hurry it up! " Peridot barked. Rath tried to but nothing happened, he began trying to rip it out of his chest, "Let me tell you something, Stupid Omnitrix dial! Rath wants to change back NOW!" he roared. Bicha and Rook were about ready to shoot until Peridot put her hands on both weapons and made them go down, shaking her head. He fell on his back from failing to rip it out of his chest, Peridot jumped onto his stomach and pulled his arms away from the dial, she and he struggled for power for the situation.

They were dead locked, she looked to Azmuth. "What's wrong with this thing?! Why can't he change back?" She grunted. Azmuth was wondering the same thing, he feared that it had something to do with that spark earlier...He went up to the 16 year old with care, he saw Peridot struggling to hold him down with her own strength. He went to his chest and tapped the Omnitrix dial plate, seeing a spark go across it. He turned blue once he saw the damage, the Omnitrix was stuck in between the time out function and the life-form lock function. Rath got off his back and tackled Peridot onto hers, bucking Azmuth off of him. Fukona caught him and put him down, both watched the two struggle. Rook and Bicha were worried for both as neither had seen two Appoplexian fight and were wary of getting involved. Peridot struggled with him more but saw that this was only making her more tired, she rolled her self upward and grabbed only his left arm to pull him forward. She vaulted Rath onto his back again and pinned his arms down again, she struggled with him again. She was in Appoplexian form and she didn't feel as confident as she usually did, she lost to Rath before and she really didn't want to see if it was beginner's luck right now! "Tennyson, for fuck sake, get a hold of yourself!" She grunted. Rath growled at her, pissing her off. "Let me tell you something, Peridot Shard! It's time you learn that nobody can beat me, not your tiny dumpy ass!" He barked. "Let Rath go or Rath's gonna make a green midget dumpling out of you wrapped in your own skin!" Peridot growled back at him, she didn't like threats... "Don't you fucking threaten me, dip shit! Calm the fuck down or I'll snap your God damn neck and make a bowl out of your fucking skull for my cereal in the morning!" She threatened back. Rath and Peridot rammed into each other's heads while trying to head-butt the other, violently smacking their skulls together. Rath and Peridot were dizzy, finding the other's skull to be as thick as their own. They staggered to their feet and shook off the dizziness, Peridot was the first to recover and wrapped her wires around his neck and squeezed it. Rath gripped at her wires and swung her around, smacking her into multiple trees in his rage. All cringed at seeing her being flung around so roughly, she refused to let go of his neck despite this. Rath got dizzy from the choke hold and soon collapsed from lack of air. Rook and Bicha went to the 17 year old, she weakly shooed them away as she got up. She panted heavily, her bones were cracking back into place and fixing themselves. She spat out blood, her organs were stabbed into the jagged rock and trees she was slammed into. Once she rebounded, she went over to Ben and dropped kicked his stomach. "Fuzz fuck..." She growled before walking off. "Peridot, enough!" Bicha sighed.

Azmuth and Peridot exchanged glares, this was her fault. Had she not hit him with that Thunder punch, he wouldn't have fought with her so.

* * *

**(Quadrant 54, Kaldalor Hospital...)**

Azmuth and Fukona went in front of them, talking to the other in Older Galvan Language, the one where translators couldn't pick up. She sighed, "So, can you fix that watch or not?" She asked. Azmuth sighed, "If only it was that easy, the brake is a delicate one and without my usual tools, I cannot even attempt to fix it. " He explained. The red haired Galvan nodded, "But isn't him staying in that form dangerous?" She asked. Azmuth gulped, "Dreadfully dangerous, Fukona...The longer he stays in that form, the more he and Rath will assimilate." He answered. Fukona turned blue in the face, "You mean that...That boy will become him? Oh, no!" Fukona expressed. According to him, this had happened before. The difference? He had a girlfriend to quell him and keep him in check as well as himself long enough for Azmuth to fix the Watch. This time, Ben didn't have a girlfriend to calm him and had a Hybrid with a short fuse to agitate him! Azmuth had scolded the girl for being so careless while she screamed at him for making such a piece of junk if her sparks could dislodge it's functions so easily and told him to put less shit in it next time. While Azmuth was not a combative male, he saw why many wanted to haul off and hit her! That mouth of hers was going to get her in trouble. Bicha was worried that Peridot would fight with Rath again, they need each other on this detail and killing each other would leave the four Galvans venerable and able to be killed quickly. She urged her partner to be the calm one between the two of them, even if he riles her. Rook also had a chat with her about it, expressing that it was still Ben. Everyone was hounding at her to not fight with him...It just made her angry, her face flashed red and her forehead gained a large vain that pulsed. If he had just gotten off of her, she wouldn't have slapped him in first place! Rath looked over at Peridot, he was still mad for getting choked out by her. Bicha and Rook were still unsure of what to do, Bicha switched bullets to tranq pellets...At least that way, she couldn't hurt either of them...Rook saw this, he advised her that she should be prepared just in case she would have to shoot Ben more then once due to being Rath right now. Rook looked at his Omni-tool, while Ben was safe from his arrows...He wasn't so sure about the Devil Plumber. She did have the Healodite ability but what if her energy was down? He shook his head, no,no,no...Ben had some control over Rath so he doubted he would start with her in a Hospital. Bicha saw the look of worry and patted his shoulder in support, he smiled at her for it. Bicha blushed and let out a small shy giggle before looking away, Rook wondered why she turned away from him but felt that he shouldn't pry. Our group of four found this hospital amazing, seeing many doctors and nurses of all race here. Fukona and Azmuth went to receptionist and asked for Dr. Rig. The four teens noticed the name and were confused, they had to look out for a Dr. Kedel, right? Fukona and Azmuth saw these looks, explaining that Phage and Reiyo were married and have been for the last 1,735 years! That's strange...Wouldn't husband and wife be together? And not 20 quadrants apart? Fukona added that the two aren't fighting and that they're jobs are just impossible to camp next to each other, Azmuth expressed that they are quite happy and don't mind the separation as they still visit each other frequently. The lady at the desk was about to say something until a Doctor came in, concerned.

"Kalda, we need blood...Lots of it! We've got two victims of a car accident coming in!" He expressed.

"We're low on Blood, Dr. Jue! Remember that Bus accident From Appoplexia last week?!" Kalda stated.

Dr. Jue groaned, he remembered. He never felt so ashamed of his own people until then when he saw the bus driver flipping out over getting a shot, the cubs showed more backbone then he did! Ironically, they weren't hurt much but everyone else involved was in worse shape. Kalda asked where Dr. Rig was, Dr. Jue told her that she was attending to the accident victims right now. He looked at our group up and down, they all looked odd but he saw two Appoplexians with them. Juveniles...Their furs looked bushy and bright, signs of good health. Since they were low on Blood, why not ask them? "Excuse me, I hate to ask...As you already heard, we're dangerously low on blood. Can all of you donate some to us?" Dr. Jue asked politely. They all blinked, they had never seen an Appoplexian be so polite and calm before, he was using I instead of his name too! Azmuth explained that he couldn't due to having an illness, Fukona looked surprised but then understood. Rath looked at Azmuth, he merely shook his head at him. He didn't want to go into it, not here. Bicha and Rook were nervous, never donating before. The Doctor held up a health scanner, smiling once he ran them each under it. These Teenagers were quite healthy for their age groups! Even The elderly Female Galvan was healthy for being in the 1000's! He was delighted to find out that Peridot was a regular donor, much to everyone's surprise. He petted her, so the big bad Devil Plumber DID have a heart. What an adorable kitten, he just knew it... He was prepping them up with care, Rath looked at the needle nervously. Dr. Jue glared at him not to move, his species was always difficult so the Hospital asked him to deal with those patients solely. Azmuth spilled that this was Ben, that caused a large crowd of female nurses to gather around him. Peridot scowled at him, Azmuth should have kept his mouth shut. The cat alien Doctor was starting to lose patience with the female staff members hanging around and ogling Rath, "Ladies, I can handle blood drawing. If you all need something to do...Why don't you attend to the patients from G.E.L., hmm?" He asked in slight annoyance. They didn't budge, Peridot growled and sat up. "BEAT IT, COTTON SLUT BALLS!" Peridot roared. They all dispersed immediately, Dr. Jue chuckled. "Peridot, was that necessary?" Bicha asked. Peridot rolled her eyes, "What? They pissed me off, drooling over Tennyson as if he was the Universe's greatest dildo..." Peridot answered. Fukona and Azmuth chuckled at the comment earlier, one could take that as a bark of jealousy.

Rath stared at her, "That was harsh..." He groaned. Peridot rolled her eyes again, must he draw attention from every girl with in radius, must he? She was this close to rearranging his face so it would stop. Dr. Jue took the pouches and made sure they'd stop bleeding, the lady nurses were looking at Rath and were about to help him. Unfortunately, the tiny girl saw this and growled at them to stay away. They disappeared again, terrified of her. A female Galvan came out: she had paling cerulean hair fixed into a cute and short hair cut, she was wearing a white coat over a white dress. She bowed to them all, thanking them for the blood. Reiyo was surprised at the fact that her life was in danger, seeing herself as not so threatening nor dangerous. However, Azmuth wouldn't joke about this.

She went with them without a fuss...

* * *

**(Quadrant 74, Black Smith Colony 72, Tiger Claw Village...)**

They began to look for Phage, after siphoning though the other 71 colonies looking for him. apparently, he didn't stay in a colony for very long. He would drift from them often, never really settling down on one. Why he didn't was because of the other Weapon makers, they would make a habit of stealing his metals, crystals and other materials. Reiyo expressed on why: Phage was very persnickety and took nothing but the absolute best, refusing to settle for crappy materials. Stealing from him wasn't wise though, he was his own muscle and made interstellar chop meat out of anyone stupid enough to try. Rook had asked on what kind of person he was, Azmuth told them that he was much like Kevin Levin, the only thing other then race that distinguished them from the other, Phage was at least 1,700 years wiser. Asking around got mixed results: Some agreed to help, some told them to get lost and some actually attacked them. of course, our young Plumbers sorted that out. Many girls again were attacted to Rath again, God...Was this ever gonna stop? Peridot did one thing that she knew was gonna bite her in the ass later on, she went to Rath and rubbed herself on him. Rath was confused and flipping out, "Peridot Shard, the hell are you doing to Rath?!" He asked. Peridot glared up at him, "Play along unless you want to be knee deep in estrogen..." She whispered. The majority of the females sniffing around him were animal types, meaning primal sense was needed to repel them. She was getting her scent on him and vise versa, someone else's scent on another suggested possession.

Rath looked at the females behind them, they started backing off as soon as she did that. The three Galvans saw this and smiled, clever girl. But considering that she was 20% beast, she would know how it all works. Peridot walked ahead, this shop seemed odd...Just as she walked in it...

**WHAM!**

The young girl feel down, they all saw her on her back and went to her in concern. Bicha was worried, she wasn't getting up. Was she...worn out? They did fight a bunch of angry smiths and makers before coming here, maybe she was tired and didn't say anything. Rook and Bicha didn't dare move her, never ever move a person with a head injury! Reiyo was about do something until she saw a window opening. "I though I told you whippersnappers to scram!" A male voice bellowed. A Galvan male got out, he looked rather angry until he saw who fell into his trap, panicking. "Ack! A young girl got hit in the head by that?! I hope that didn't kill her, it's made out of Petrosapien Diamond!" He fretted. Now they were all extremely worried, was she ok?! Rath sighed, HE'D get her to wake up. Just seeing her passed out like that just made him mad! He went over and croched over her, picking her up. "Let me tell you something, Peridot Shard! If you don't wake up right now, I'm gonna slap ya until ya do the twist!" He barked. Peridot didn't even budge at that, he slapped her. Nothing happened... Rook and the others turned blue in fear at that, what the hell was Ben doing?! Rath growled, getting angrier. He drew his hand back again, slapping her again.

**Slap!**

"Rise and Shine, Stubby!"

**Slap!**

"Fine! Rath can play that game too!"

**Slap!**

"THAT'S for all the virgin jokes!"

**Slap!**

"THAT'S for hitting Rath all the time!"

**Slap!**

"THAT'S because you deserve it!"

**Slap!**

"THAT'S because Rath feels like it!"

**Slap!**

"THAT'S for being a total bitch!"

**Slap! **

"THAT's for being short!"

**Slap! **

"THAT'S for not letting Rath drive the ship!"

**Slap!**

"THAT'S because the artist likes seeing you smacked around!"

Before Rath could slap her again, small hands grabbed at his face and flipped him on his back. He looked up, seeing a very bloody and angry Peridot staring down at him. She jumped over him and walked to his crotch, punching at it! Rath saw stars after that, blacking out from the pain itself. The tiny one cracked her neck, loud popping noises cracked loudly out of her. "Slap me like that ever again and I'll use your bladder as my new basketball!" Peridot barked. She walked off, Reiyo ran after to make sure she was ok. Azmuth expressed that he would explain everything to a very confused Phage later, he went with them. All the four Galvans could ask themselves and each other was one common thing...

"This was their protection?"

* * *

**Mostly Ben and Peridot with a little Rook and Bicha, hopefully they can calm down a bit so they don't off themselves on this mission!**


	12. Rath Rampage Part 3

**Chapter 11: **

**Rath Rampage Part 3**

* * *

"Hahahahaha! I have you all now! As expected, my superior intellect had predicted that you would be forced to take the eastern quadrant coordinates and now, I have you and the rest of you disgusting frogs where I want you. And I use that term loosely...Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah..." Dr. Psychobos went on and on. In the first cell, we find Azmuth, Fukona, Reiyo and Phage. They weren't even listening to the cybernetic crab at all, in fact, it was as if they hadn't heard a single word he had said to them! As he hadn't said a word or was speaking without sound. The two male Galvans were playing a game of what looked to be a enormous and intense game of Earth Chinese Checkers, Azmuth made multiple jumps and took 12 out of the 500 pieces, Phage made the same move but was able to take 2 extra making it 14 pieces. Our dear females? Reiyo was reading a novel, flipping a page. Fukona was doing some light exercises and breathing control, akin to Earth Chinese Tai Chi. Dr. Psychobos had stopped in mid tyrant as he felt that he was not being heard, he saw the four old ones doing said activates and grew angry. How dare they not pay attention to his important and kind gesture on educating these mucus ridden creatures on the unappreciated greatness of his people and himself as it's best example!

"Excuse m-me!" Psychobos barked.

"Oh, Azmuth...Do you hear something?" Phage asked.

"Other then your bizarre sleeping pattern on the verge of rearing itself, no, Phage, I hear nothing. Fukona, Reiyo, do you hear anything?" Azmuth asked.

"See no evil." Reiyo answered.

"Speak no evil." Fukona added.

Psychobos growled, ugh...Unintelligent and uncouth fly eaters! He turned his attention to their guards, he was not impressed by any of them. Welps...The lot of them. They too were showing such disrespected to him, ignoring him and doing something to occupy themselves. The orange girl was reading a book along with the lavender boy, backs against each other. The human boy was not human right now, he was that dreadful cat demon alien with barbaric temperament! Though said creature was on the lap of that devil shrew, purring much like an Earth house hair ball. Said shrew was purring back while scratching his chin and listening to her I-pod, not looking anything like her luster.

"Hmm, think Dr. Psychotic knows what the word shut the fuck up means?" Peridot asked.

"Nah, he's been that way." Rath purred.

"It's Dr. Psychobos, you uneducated bratling!" Dr. Psychobos yelled.

"Don't tell me that's all you got, give me your best shot, Dr. Crabmeat..." Peridot retorted.

"Peridot, don't vex him." Bicha warned.

"Or what? He'll cook himself? Good. Save me some mana on roasting his tin can." Peridot sighed.

"Rath could go for some seafood right now..." Rath said while licking his lips.

"I've heard that Earth Crab is best eaten with butter sauce... What is this butter sauce anyway?" Rook added.

"D-don't ignore me, you disrespectful w-welps!" Dr. Psychobos yelled.

Though the banter, Rook was actually hacking in the locks. The door swung open, Bicha took a quick shot and aimed for his head. The Crab put up a shield but then saw the shield die down. Shock absorbing bullets, perhaps not ALL of them were as slow as he thought. "Please don't make this more arduous then it has to be, Doctor..." Bicha said sweetly. He threw a few balls of electricity at the four, they were untouched by it. Bicha had shot at it with her shot gun, Rook had used a shock shield, Rath took the hit and didn't feel it, Peridot was unfazed as well and took it as extra energy. So where was his so called back up? Guess it was all talk, seeing as it was just him. The four Galvans noticed that Dr. Psychobos looked rather...calm. He was being cornered by four plumbers and he was calm? Fukona and Phage blinked, they got a sinking feeling in both their stomachs in the moment...Both their hearts did a pitting plunge into their bowels...Something was coming or was here and waiting, just what back up did that old shell hire?! Our teenagers heard what sounded like footsteps surrounding them, they wondered what it was. Ah... So that was his back-up, huh? Four beings went in front of the Doctor, They were dressed in ninja attire. Two were female and two were male, their faces hidden except for their eyes. Rath saw no pupils in their eyes, he saw that glowing pupil-less eye type before. Anodites...Every last one of those four were Anodites. The four bowed to them, the silence they had was haunting. The Anodites each clicked their heels and clapped their hands together, Peridot froze in place at recognizing the poses.

"Ele Eld!" They called together.

The call summoned a wall of Thunder, Earth, Fire and Water, the combined wall circled Rath and co. and the Anodites. "We have to kill you, sorry, it's just business, you understand?" He said in a calm but aggressive voice. His body was inflamed in seconds and he attacked Rath, who began attacking him. Rook was about to assist until the blue Anodite went to him, dripping wet. Rook began to fight him but found it rather hard since his enemy was like water! Bicha took out her pistols and was about to fire until the ground shook, the Anodite in yellow was shaking the ground in order for Bicha not to be able to fire a steady shot. As for Peridot, the Anodite in Purple attacked as her body sparked...She wasn't worried since she'd absorb it! The problem with that, she discovered as she touched her...She drained it from her as well and throw it back at her! Each team was doling out damage as best as they could, Dr. Psychobos sighed while smiling and tapped a button. The button's job? Lowering Azmuth and the other three into a vat of acid! Rook saw this panicked, this was very bad! While they were fighting these Anodites, Azmuth and the other Galvans were going to be turned into grey goo!

Our Orange girl continued to shoot at the Yellow Anodite while running, this little girl wasn't very impressive. Some gunman she was, couldn't even land a round on her. If she were any good, she could shoot on unsteady ground without trouble! She closed her eyes while firing as well, counter productive. She'd put the poor Rosenmire out of her misery, if she didn't someone else certainly would. Bicha found it frustrating and difficult as the ground under her feet continued to throw her off her aim! What was this woman? "Rok tro!" She called. She summoned rocks and threw them at Bicha, aiming for her eyes. Bicha opened one eye and shot the six rocks and fire a seventh at her, missing her left hip. Ah, so the poor dear DID know how to shoot. Might have got her if the ground were steady. Bicha dashed forward, firing shots to take out the rocks thrown at her once more. " Er Sure!" She called. The ground grew more violent in shaking, it was more of an area and affecting all. Rook used the field from earlier on his water opponent, readying his Omni tool for sword mode. The fissure under him made his footing poor and made him miss, the blue Adonite tapped the tool with his hand. "Wa anon!" He called. The Tool was blasted out of his hand, Rook tried to kick him way to create distance. This was the great Rookie plumber with the great Ben Tennyson? Pitiful. He expected better from him, all the more reason to end him! Rook pulled out another shield and threw it at him, making him disappear. Rook ran to his tool and grabbed it, only to be pinned by the water Anodite. He grabbed his head and began to drown him in a sphere of water, Rook struggled to get him off of him, not wanting to drown! Bicha saw that and shot him off of Rook, shooting down more rock. She found out the hard way that they were sand, getting stuck into her eyes. Rook tried to help but was kept back by the blue one, Bicha tried to shot the incoming yellow Anodite but still couldn't see a blasted thing!

Rath was getting burnt up, the red Anodite laughed. This was the great human? Heh, how unimpressive...He expected a better challenge than this, all of the fool's fur was charring upon touch, he really couldn't feel him hitting him as he couldn't feel it when punching him. A human would be suffering four degree burns from the first time, he was just starting to see Rath's skin going into first degree! This was mildly entertaining but it was running it's course as was his patience. Oh, well...He'd make it quick but where was the fun in that now? He'd had pulled his last wrestling move! "Fi om!" he called. The red one blasted into large flames and blow Rath backwards, his fur covered in first degree burns and his hand going into second degree! "Rath's gonna beat flames right outta ya! Hold still!" Rath growled. The Red Anodite laughed and dodged, fool. Rath punched him backward, The red one lost it after that! He went after him, Rath was in trouble now! Peridot panted slightly, she was getting worn out...She saw Bicha, Rook and Rath were in trouble. She wasn't exactly breathing easy, she didn't expect a Thundernite, Firedite, Aquadite and an Earthadite as opponents...Anodites were eternal mages of the cosmos, if they had a base element of magic in their name, they weren't anything to joke about. They were drowning here, no bubble of air around to bail them out or their protectees. She gulped, not liking the idea that came to her. She was gonna be burned down to the cylinders after this! She spun herself and lashed out her hands, "Wa, Fi, Thun, Swr! Trois lames élémentaire!" Peridot yelled. She stopped in mid spin and stomped down, bringing the left set and right set onto The red, blue yellow and purple Anodites. She poured all her energy into the rings and the Anodites, using her right set to drag in the purple one. "Ulse!" She added. The Purple Anodite was then surged with all three, crying in agony at it! The other three were stunned, not only this beast attack them but she was savagely hurting their ally! She was a demon...No, she was a devil! The Firedite couldn't watch anymore and attacked Peridot, grabbing at her face. Peridot screamed in pain as her face was being seared, trying to shake him off of her before he burned into her brain! Bicha switched bullets and fired 4 rounds, the bullets froze him. Peridot fell back and held her face, panting heavily as the rest of her mana tended to her burned face. The 17 year old fainted from the lack of mana to be able to stay conscious.

The Thunderdite held her arm, she had never been hurt before and she hated it! That tiny mongrel caused her pain and she'd die for that! Rook and Bicha were readying their weaponry to open fire as they all sought out to go after Peridot, Rath let out a roar and went in front of the out cold girl. They were about to attack until they all heard clicks of hammers being pulled back, Bicha and Rook were ready to attack them, should they go to the poor decision to fight Rath anyway to claim Peridot's life. It grew quiet, eerily quiet between them all. The Anodites teleported away from them, going to the Doctor. They were about to teleport again, Peridot pulled her head up weakly. "Sto!" Peridot yelled. When they teleported again, Dr. Psychobos was held in place and left behind. he was angry, he paid those brats to kill them and protect him! Peridot fainted again, this time for good. Rook snapped the Omni-hand cuffs on him before he could run away. Bicha saw the cage was cut down and away from the acid, the poor Galvans were twisted onto each other as they were tossed around like bouncy balls on Teflon! "Are you all...ok?" Bicha asked timidly.

"My hip..." Azmuth groaned.

"Fukona, please remove your hand from there! My husband is right here!" Reiyo whined while blushing.

"I would, Reiyo...If Phage's butt wasn't in my face and Azmuth wasn't sitting on my thighs!" Fukona grunted.

"Zzzzzzzzz..." Phage snored.

"HE'S ASLEEP AGAIN?!" Reiyo and Azmuth asked in shock.

Fukona grew angry, punching into Phage's butt rapidly. "GET OFF OF ME, NAIMIUHS IHCIAB(Sleeping idiot)!"

* * *

Meanwhile, On the ship...Reiyo tended to their injuries. She was intrigued by the smallest, she used up all her energy just to gain an edge...Even if it would end her. She wasn't so cold as thought, Fukona and she took turns of fawning over her sleeping, noting that no sound came from her. Bicha told them that she recovered by either sleeping and or eating, so she was like Megawatts...What a handicap she was working with, no wonder she had food in her pockets...It was a bail out. Fukona and Reiyo decided to assist in her getting back on her feet. Ben, Rook and Bicha watched her sleep, Bicha giggled. She looked so precious like this, less scary. Ben was back to himself finally, after Azmuth was able to fix the Omnitrix. He was shocked, he expected her to snore. Nothing, she was just curled up in a ball and without so much as a bit of drool. Rook saw her glasses still on her, he went to remove them. She twitched, he froze. This was dangerous, any moment she could wake up and hit him. He took them off of her quickly, flinching before looking at her. He put them on the table so they wouldn't break, Ben blinked and then tilted his head. She didn't have those coke bottles on her face, she...She looked cuter without them? She looked smaller then normal, the bed she was resting on was able to have so much space at her feet. Her black shirt was removed, her lite blue tanktop already loose and slipping at her left shoulder. The fact that it was loose on her just brought more attention to how small and short she was.

Azmuth poked her shoulder, Peridot swatted at him and almost got him. "So responsive, even when she sleeps. Does this child even KNOW what the word rest means?" The three got curious, just why was she like this? How did she get this way? She surely wasn't born like this. Peridot woke up, sitting up weakly. She looked tired, she saw Ben back to himself. "Phew...At least your back to your human goof-ass-self..." She groaned. Ben got mad, wanting to hit her but knew better. The two Galvan women brought in the food, it smelled like fried rice and meat dumplings. Azmuth and Phage counted the bowls, 15 in total. "Sorry, Dearie. We weren't sure on how much you could eat..." The redhead sighed. She looked at it, should she tell them? "Don't worry about it, as long as it's enough to where I can stand, I'm good." Peridot stated. She looked at all of them and frowned, was she really that interesting to watch?! She rolled her eyes and picked up a bowl and began to monge.

***MUNCHMUNCHMUNCHMUNCHMUNCH***

They all were speechless, they watched the Devil Plumber plow though bowl after bowl of food. She was eating so fast and had no shame in her eating habits, as if alone. It was amazing and yet grotesque that this 17 year old hadn't the slightest bit of guilt in eating so savagely and unsightly. Phage and Azmuth gulped, Fukona was considered unmannered and yet Peridot was even worse then her! Ben and Rook felt fearful, Ben admitted that he had no manners but this nut case outdid him! Bicha could only stare, how could she eat like that with people watching her? Within 5 minutes, all 15 bowls were clean without so much as a crumb on them! Peridot to a deep breath, not 5 star but it was better them she thought. The Doctor and the Grandmaster at least knew how to do some amount of cooking, good for them. "Thank you..." She said. Peridot got up, stretching. Bicha did wonder something, "How much did that fill you?" She asked. The blue eyed one looked at her, "One third..." She admitted. They took a step back, 15 bowls of food was only a 3rd!? How much did she need to get up to full speed? "And to 100%?" Rook asked. She groaned, she wished that they didn't watch. "60 bowls of food, it's not a lot. I can eat even more then that until I get discharge coming from my body." She expressed. 60 bowls of food isn't a lot of food?! Ben gulped, Peridot ate more then most champion eating contest winners did! And she could eat more then that? Reiyo was fascinated, considering how much was needed to refill her energy, it was obvious why she carried all those baggies of food.

The Redhead fighter chuckled, "And they said I ate too much, they obviously haven't met Dearie!" She thought. Phage sweated a bit, he too was considered a big eater but this girl was something else. He shook with laughter, "Such vitality!" He laughed. The tiny one got up and left with all 15 bowls in her hand to wash, feeling she shouldn't let the Galvan women do the washing.

* * *

Back on Earth, All had filed a report for the record. They informed J.B. about the four ninja that the Doctor hired. He seemed concerned, very concerned. Eddy saw something on our quartet's backs, he paled on spot as soon as he laid his eyes on them. He told them about it, they felt for them and felt the etchings. A symbol of fire was on Ben's black shirt, the symbol for Earth was on Bicha's armor, the symbol for water was on Rook's back and the symbol for Lighting was on Peridot's shirt.

The four had pissed off the wrong set of people, Eddy and J.B. knew these symbols and knew them well.

They were the distinct calling cards of four professional assassins, four Anodite assassins whom were trained by another professional even more nortoriously famous then them. Vales Reiko, a killer whom took joy in "Purifying" the universe of Half-breeds and hybrids. All of a sudden, Peridot seemed to fall silent. J.B. saw that look in her eyes, she looked ready to murder whom ever was in front of her at the moment. Vales Reiko was an Aquadite who hated anyone of what he considered filthy blooded, even those whom were pure-blooded because they were traitors to their spiecies' purity. Eddy saw Peridot's fists ball up, why was she angry? Ben blinked, why did they mark them then? When he asked this question, Eddy gulped.

"It means they will kill you and never leave you alone until you die. And if they don't kill you, they'll attack your children and so on until they kill SOMEONE." He answered grimly.

Rook and Bicha both looked down, neither one of them ever had someone hate them bad enough to kill them, it was a dreadful and terrible feeling. Ben groaned, that Firedite was added to the list of villains wanting his head on their wall! Peridot scoffed at that, that purple bitch was gonna have to get in line like everyone else that had a bone to pick with her! If she was like any assassin or ninja, chances are that it was death before dishonor. "That bastard has students?! How fucked up in the head do they have to be to join his twisted cause?!" Peridot yelled. "Peridot, calm down. I don't care for the man myself but don't lose your temper now." J.B. warned. She walked out, "I will not calm down, I won't ever calm the fuck down! I want his soaked and cold heart beating in my hand so I can peel it back layer by layer to hear him scream like the spineless racist prick that he is! And I'll pop all of that purple brat's organs slowly, as far as she goes...She doesn't deserve to have any of them if she follows him!" She roared. She slammed the door shut, Eddy groaned.

She REALLY didn't like Vales but he didn't blame her, he was a target too since he was half. Ben wondered, why did she dispise him like that? It sounded so very personal, as if he did something to her. Did he? He didn't know Peridot's whole story, none of them did. Was she such a bitch because something really bad happened to her? Was she raped? That would explain why she hated guys. That couldn't be it...It just didn't fit her shape...Well, whatever it was...

Ben was gonna find out!

* * *

**And done! Think Ben will find out her deal? And what IS her connection to Vales Reiko and why does she want to kill him so badly? How deep does her scars go? I hope I nailed the Doctor...**


End file.
